Like My Master
by Miyukyshan
Summary: Sayu was bought strictly to protect Rin while Sesshomaru is away, but she soon finds herself longing for more from her new master than is appropriate. But her curse keeps her from acting on her feelings, not to mention Sesshomaru's cool regard for humans. Will she ever overcome her curse and Sesshomaru's cold heart? Sess X OC
1. Ch 1: Slave Auction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again fellow Inuyasha lovers. It's been a long time since I've been here, but I decided to come back. It's good to be writing again and I hope you all enjoy my new story.

* * *

**Chapter One: Slave Auction**

Sesshomaru lips curled down in a disgusted sneer as he walked down the dirt path that wound through the center of the market. The smell of humans and lower-class demons assaulted his sensitive nose and made his stomach turn. He wouldn't even be there if it hadn't been for Jaken's incompetence. His small retainer brought several slaves to be reviewed and tested, and all had failed miserably. Rin insisted on having a female protector, and women were not often trained as bodyguards. However, Sesshomaru had not been able to deny his young ward. He knew she thought of him as a father, and the opportunity for her to have a mother-figure wouldn't be passed up.

The whole situation of purchasing a slave could have been avoided if Jaken looked after the human child more carefully. She was almost eaten the last time Sesshomaru chose to leave the group, and that wouldn't happen again.

Sesshomaru glanced briefly at the women around him. Humans and demons alike were naked and chained to the stages they were forced to stand on. Most of the humans were huddled together and crying. He ignored them and moved on, Jaken racing behind to keep up. A weeping woman wouldn't make a good protector.

"My Lord, I brought all the strongest women I could find. The only ones left are too weak or sick to protect Rin. Why don't you just buy a male slave? Rin is too spoiled as it is."

"Are you telling me what I should and should not do, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Jaken cried out and dropped at his master's feet. "Oh no, my Lord! This humble servant would never dream of telling you what to do."

Sesshomaru walked past his prostrate retainer, kicking dust up on the demon as he passed. Jaken jumped up from the ground and chased after his master, ignoring the stares from the demon sellers around him.

The odd pair eventually found themselves at the last booth. It had a mix of humans and demons, even a half-demon who was chained up at the far end away from all the others. But it was a young woman sitting at the back of the stage that caught his attention. She was the only one who was fully clothed, but Sesshomaru knew she was a slave from the shackles around her wrists. She was also human, which meant she wouldn't be strong enough to protect Rin. Her head was bent low, but he caught her watching him through her tangled black hair. Something flashed in her dark eyes that made him think she was more than she appeared to be. Sesshomaru decided to ask about her, but the fox demon who owned her was busy haggling with someone over the half-demon.

"I just want to try her out, see if she's strong or not," the man said.

"Sorry, you know the rules. No testing the merchandise until after purchase. Can't risk you killing it," the fox demon replied.

The man grumbled under his breath before handing a pouch of money over to the fox. The half-demon's new owner grabbed the chain attached to her collar and led her out of the market. Sesshomaru moved toward the seller and glanced back at the human.

"Why is that female clothed?" he asked.

The fox demon looked over at the woman in question and chuckled. "She refuses to take her clothes off."

"What are her skills?"

"She's very good at fighting. You can try her out if you want. I wouldn't suggest it, though."

"I just overheard you say it's against the rules to test the merchandise."

The fox demon laughed again and started walking toward the human. "Trust me, you won't kill her," he said before removing the chains from her shackles. "Stand up! You've got a potential buyer."

The woman kept her head down but stood. Her tattered clothes hung off her small frame, and Sesshomaru realized she was wearing a man's clothing. The fox pulled her over to him and pushed her forward before grabbing a sword from behind his booth.

"Who will she be fighting?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and the fox snickered before replacing the weapon.

"Is she not going to use the sword?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice smooth and even.

"She won't need it."

Jaken scoffed and waved his staff around in the fox demon's face. "How dare you insult me! Suggesting that I would be defeated by a mere human, and such a puny one at that!"

The fox brushed the staff aside and bent down to stare into Jaken's eyes. "Why don't you hold your tongue until after you've fought her?"

Jaken seethed under the demon's stare but was stopped by his master.

"Jaken, prepare yourself," Sesshomaru said before walking to the side of the road.

Jaken pouted and walked a few feet away from the woman. The fox pushed her to the center of the road and nodded at Jaken.

"She's ready when you are," he yelled.

Jaken waited for the woman to take a fighting stance, but she continued to stand with her head bowed and her hands at her side. Jaken smiled and raised his staff.

"Ha! Puny human! Prepare to be burnt alive in the fire of my Staff of Two Heads!" he yelled. He stamped the staff on the ground and a massive flame flew from the mouth of the old man. After letting the flame engulf the woman for a few seconds, Jaken released it and laughed when all that remained in front of him was charred dirt.

"Ha! See my Lord! That woman was nothing to-," Jaken was shocked into silence when the woman appeared behind him, grabbed his staff, and brought it down sharply on his skull. Once he was on the ground she pinned him with his own weapon and drew out a small blade from her shirt. The fox demon ran forward and grabbed her wrist, ordering her to stop. She immediately withdrew and handed over the knife. The fox demon laughed nervously as he walked to Sesshomaru.

"Sorry about that. I don't know where she got the knife. But I told you she wouldn't lose."

Sesshomaru ignored the fox demon and continued to stare at the woman. She looked like an ordinary human, but she moved so quickly Jaken hadn't even seen her move. Without looking away from her, he asked the fox what her price was.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give her to you for ¥100,000 if you take her here and now."

Sesshomaru frowned. Someone with her skills should have been worth much more. His brows furrowed and he turned to glare at the seller.

"Are you trying to sell me damaged goods?"

The fox threw his hands up and put on a sly smile. "No, no, no! I've just had her a while. And to be honest, she scares most of the customers because of her abilities."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the strange remark.

The fox demon laughed nervously and then leaned in close. "Let's just say I wasn't always quick enough to rescue the person she was fighting. I just want her off my block."

Sesshomaru looked at the toad demon who was still unconscious in the dirt. "I will take her," he said.

The fox smiled and ran over to his booth. He came back with a sword and a few scrolls and handed everything to the woman before dragging her to her new master.

"She comes with a little bit of history, but it should only take a minute."

Sesshomaru eyed the fox curiously before nodding for him to continue.

"Her name is Sayu, no known last name. She has no memory of her past. Just woke up one day and learned how to fight. She's a little different from the other slaves. The shackles around her wrists have some sort of magical properties. They bind her to her new master and she isn't allowed to disobey any order given by the person she is bound to. If she does disobey, she gets punished. Makes for easy training if you ask me," the fox chuckled at his joke but quieted when he saw Sesshomaru wasn't laughing. He cleared his throat and grabbed Sayu's wrist.

"All right, do your thing. And be quick about it!" he yelled at her.

Sesshomaru watched as she dropped to her knees and pressed her face into the dirt. He was surprised to see that she bowed with more grace than most of the demon women in court. It was when she sat up and moved to grab Sesshomaru's hand that he growled and stepped away.

"Easy, it's part of the bonding process. It only takes a second," the fox said.

Sesshomaru glared at him before allowing her to take his hand. She pressed her forehead to his palm and Sesshomaru was surprised to see the shackles glow a soft blue. A tingling sensation ran from her forehead into his arm, and through his whole body. He felt her invade him and tried to pull away, but the sensation was gone as quickly as it had come. The metal around her wrists faded to black and she dropped her face back to the ground.

The fox demon smiled at them and clapped his hands together. "That's it! She is now completely bound to you. Now about your payment?"

Sesshomaru held out a red, silk pouch and dropped it into the fox demon's greedy hands. He glanced at the woman at his feet before moving toward Jaken. "Come," he said, and both Jaken and Sayu got up to follow him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, surely you wouldn't let such a dangerous human around the castle! She was going to kill me!" Jaken shrieked.

Sesshomaru gave the little imp an icy glare that effectively shut him up. He inhaled deeply and scrunched his nose. "Human," he said with a hint of disgust, "do not follow so closely. Your stench is making me ill."

Sayu tucked her chin to her chest and slowed her pace. She decided the first thing she would do if her master allowed it was to take a bath. He was right, she smelled worse than some of the hogs at the market.


	2. Ch 2: To the Castle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Two: To the Castle**

Sayu continued to follow her new master, eyes fixed on the solid ground beneath her feet. She was careful to keep her distance, not wanting another embarrassing insult from the intimidating man in front of her. They had been walking for nearly two days without rest and she could feel her body failing. Blood squished between her toes, mixing with the dirt and creating a thick mud that stuck into her wounded feet. The heat was unbearable and she wondered how her master could walk around with such elaborate clothing and layers.

She stumbled over a rock and quickly righted herself. Her new master did not seem like the kind who appreciated weakness in a woman, especially a slave. She was just glad he was impressed with her skills at the market. The little imp he called Jaken was a weak opponent, but she was fed so little and gotten such a small amount of sleep she worried she wouldn't be able to beat him.

The footsteps in front of her stopped and she dared to glance up at her master's feet. They were turned in her direction.

"We will stop for the night. You may feed yourself if you know how."

His voice rumbled through her and she bowed low to the ground. She heard him make a soft noise in the back of his throat before his footsteps picked up again. Sayu rose immediately and looked into the forest at her side. The sun would be setting soon, and if she wanted food she would have to be quick.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Sayu stared hungrily at the rabbit cooking over the fire. She waited as long as she could before pulling it off and tearing into it. The toad demon watched her and sneered in disgust.

"Learn some manners you filthy human. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to see you eat like some wild animal!"

Sayu glared at Jaken before sinking her teeth back into the hot meat. No one was going to ruin her meal. When her stomach was finally full, Sayu sat back and rubbed it with a small sigh. Jaken had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly by the fire, his staff clutched tightly between his hands. Sayu would have smiled if it hadn't been for the demon lord staring at her from across the flames. She glanced up quickly and was embarrassed to find him staring at her.

"We will arrive at my castle tomorrow. Your fighting skills will be tested before you are introduced to the human you are to protect. Hopefully you don't perform as dishonorably as the others have."

Sayu nodded before rolling onto her side. She wondered how many others came before her, and what kind of tests she would have to endure. She hoped her master would allow her at least a day to rest before she was expected to fight. Sayu curled her hands under her head, adjusting her cheek so it didn't touch the cold metal wrapped firmly around her wrists.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Sesshomaru stared at Sayu as she slept, his eyes drifting to the bonds that held the curse on her. The sun was rising steadily over the mountains and he rose gracefully to leave. He was surprised to see Sayu's eyes snap open. He was certain he hadn't made a sound and wondered if she had ever fallen asleep.

_That is a good sign_. Sesshomaru thought before turning his attention to the snoring toad demon. "Jaken," he said, "rise or you will be left behind."

Jaken jumped up and brushed his clothing off before rushing over to Sesshomaru's side. "Lord Sesshomaru, surely you wouldn't leave behind your most loyal retainer!"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes and turned away from Jaken, not bothering to tell them to follow. Sayu's quiet steps sounded behind him and he was thankful she remembered to keep her distance.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Sayu ignored the pain in her feet and followed her master. The sun was high in the sky and he said they would arrive by noon, but all Sayu saw around her were trees. Jaken seemed more anxious than usual, so she assumed they were getting closer. She heard the toad demon sigh in satisfaction and glanced up through the trees and nearly stopped at the sight. Her new master was _very_ wealthy, more so than all her previous owners put together.

There were demon guards crawling all over the castle grounds, and she was irritated to find them all staring and snickering at her as she passed. She tried to keep her head down and ignore them, but the gardens surrounding the castle were too beautiful to overlook.

A tall woman glided over to her master and gave a small bow. She looked very similar to him, with long silver hair and amber eyes. Sayu didn't miss the condescending look the woman gave her before her attention was turned back to her master.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned at last." Her voice was like silk and Sayu wondered what her voice sounded like in comparison; probably like crunching gravel.

"Lady Amaya, I was not gone long, nor did I intend to be."

The one he called Amaya smiled gracefully and turned her eyes back to Sayu. "I see that you were fruitful in your expedition. Such a tiny, ill-looking human. Are you certain she's able to protect little Rin?"

"We shall see," Sesshomaru said before brushing past the woman.

Amaya gave a small pout before turning to glare at Sayu. She put her head down as she passed her and tried not to smile at the nasty snub her master just dealt out. Sayu saw that Jaken was snickering into his sleeve. Perhaps she and the toad demon agreed on something after all.

Sayu continued the rest of the way with her head bowed as Sesshomaru led her through the maze of hallways. She was sure they had reached the very back of the castle when they finally came to a stop. Sesshomaru glanced at her over his shoulder and motioned to the door on his right.

"This will be your room for now. You have a few hours to prepare for the assessment. Jaken will return for you when it is time."

Sayu felt her heart drop. Only a few hours to prepare for a fight she assumed was to the death. She nodded and waited for Sesshomaru to disappear before walking into the room.

It was spacious enough for her, though most would consider it small. There was one window under which a futon was already rolled out and prepared. Sayu walked over to it and climbed under the blanket.

_Hopefully I get enough sleep to recover a little bit of my strength_. She thought before drifting off.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

The smell of cooked food filled the room and brought Sayu out of her sleep. She worried that the toad had come for her, but was relieved when she saw a demon child enter the room with a platter of food. She sat up and moved to her knees, pressing her nose into the mat until she heard the child clear her throat. Sayu smiled at her when she rose, but the demon child shriveled her nose and left the room.

_Do I really smell that bad?_ Sayu wondered before crawling to the tray. Her mouth watered at the sight of the full, hot meal. As hungry as she was, she decided not to eat too much. Her stomach wasn't used to being full, and if she was going to fight she didn't want to end up getting sick in front of her master. After finishing off the rice, she picked at the fruit and meat before returning to her bed.

When she lifted the blanket, she was embarrassed to see the dirt and crusted blood from her feet covering the simple but pretty cover. She leaned against the wall and pulled her feet close to her body. They were covered in blisters and cuts. Sayu went back to the tray and grabbed the cup of tea. It was still hot, but she dipped her sleeve in and tried her best to clean up her grimy toes. Satisfied with her work, Sayu slipped back into bed and tried to sleep for as long as they would allow.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Slave. Slave! Wake up this instant. You are not to keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting. Slave!"

Sayu rolled away from Jaken's screeching voice. The sleep had been good, but it wasn't enough. She groaned and rolled off the futon. Jaken was still screaming at her when she slid the door open, and continued to scold her while he led her away from the room.

"You had better perform well for Lord Sesshomaru! He is losing patience looking for a proper slave. But they just don't make them like they used to. You're all so lazy and scrawny," he said while Sayu followed.

Everyone they passed stopped to stare and whisper. Sayu looked forward to seeing their faces when she passed whatever tests her master had for her and became protector of the human he spoke of. She wondered what the person was like and how they survived in a castle filled with demons. Did the human not smell? What was he or she to her master?

Her thoughts were cut short when Jaken stopped. They were standing in front of two large doors, and the faint sound of clinking metal filtered through the cracks. Jaken turned to her and smiled.

"This is where I leave you. Good luck, Slave. Try not to disappoint." And with that he disappeared down another hallway.

Sayu looked after him and then at the doors. She inhaled deeply and then pushed them open, her heart sinking when she saw what waited for her inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter. I know it's been a little slow, but the action is getting ready to get started.

* * *

**Treats:** Thanks so much for the compliment! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Ch 3: Proving Her Worth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Three: Proving Her Worth**

Sayu watched from the doorway as two demons sparred in the middle of a small arena. She could immediately see that the smaller man, a cat demon, was losing horribly to his larger opponent. She couldn't tell what sort of demon the larger man was, but his skill was apparent. The blunt metal swords they were fighting with clashed and sent vibrations through the otherwise still air. Sayu saw her master watching and immediately went over and dropped to the ground in front of him.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman at his feet. "You are not required to bow every time you come within my presence. Stand up and get ready. You will be next."

Sayu rose and turned to watch the match, grateful her new master didn't want her on the floor every time she saw him. They were closer to her now, and she saw the power in the larger man's swing when he countered his partner's attack and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Match," the winning male declared, "but you've gotten much better."

The larger demon smiled and helped the man who lost back to his feet. When he looked at her, she dropped her eyes and stared at the ground. The man smiled again and made his way over to them after saying goodbye to the other demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is this my new sparring partner?" he asked with a grin.

Sesshomaru didn't return the gesture. "Kaito, do with her what you've done with the others. I need to make sure she can handle her task."

She felt Kaito looking at her but waited for the command from her master. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

"Woman, go and fight."

Sayu finally looked up at Kaito and was surprised by how handsome he was. She saw now that he was a tiger demon, and a big one at that. He had removed his shirt and revealed the black stripes that ran down his arms and across his waist, accentuating the lean muscle of his torso and shoulders. A few more snuck out of his hairline and ran down his forehead and cheeks, making his light green eyes stand out. His lips tilted up in a half grin and Sayu steeled herself against his kind eyes. This man was going to try and kill her in a few moments. She couldn't allow herself to be sucked in by his smile. Maybe that's how he beat all his opponents; make them feel and see his kindness, and then reveal his strength and eradicate them. She would not be one of those opponents.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kaito was surprised by the instant change in the woman before him. A moment ago she was on the ground showing complete submission, and after a smile from him she hardened her whole body, even her eyes. He could see the fighter inside of her and knew she would be a decent challenge. Kaito looked at Sesshomaru and flashed him a cocky grin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you've finally brought someone to me who has a fighting spirit." He turned his eyes back to Sayu and returned her defiant stare. "This will be fun."

After a soft chuckle, Kaito disappeared from her line of vision. Sayu crouched down low and waited for him to reveal himself. She heard a rustle to her left and a brush of air against her cheek and immediately turned to block his attack. Arms crossed in front of her, she caught and redirected his fist so the impact didn't break her forearms.

Kaito jumped back and landed, laughing, a few feet from her. His eyes were wild with excitement when he looked at Sesshomaru, then back to her. "A worthy opponent," he cried out before lunging at her.

Sayu ducked to the side and shifted to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumped in time and brought his claws down. She rolled from under him and landed in a crouching position across from Sesshomaru. Kaito laughed loudly and turned towards her.

_This man is insane_. Sayu thought before he lunged at her again. She flipped back across the room, avoiding each of his well-placed attacks, before landing against the wall and pushing off. Her body collided with his and the two went rolling to the ground. Sayu knew she had no chance against him when it came to brute strength, and if she stayed on the ground he would kill her. She immediately rolled off him, narrowly escaping his powerful arms, and jumped back into her fighting stance.

Kaito jumped up and picked up his discarded sword, grinning madly at her. "You obviously know what your strengths and weaknesses are. Let's see how you fare when it comes to weapons."

Sayu glanced around the room and was disappointed to find the other sword hanging on the wall behind him. She didn't have time to look for another because Kaito was running at her, sword drawn, and he didn't seem to care that she was unarmed. She growled and ran at him, happy when she saw the confusion on his face, and ducked so fast to the left it looked like she disappeared.

Kaito stopped and turned just in time to see her grab the sword off the wall and attack him. She brought her sword down hard and when the two connected a loud ringing echoed through the room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru watched, ashamed to admit he was impressed with the woman's abilities. She moved much the same way she had when going against Jaken, and she didn't appear to be human at all. He wondered if the shackles around her wrists had something to do with her power and speed.

He continued watching as the two threw their swords together again and again. Sesshomaru had never found anyone who matched Kaito when it came to fighting. In fact, Sesshomaru was one of the few men ever able to beat the tiger demon in combat, and no woman had. He frowned as Kaito got more and more hysterical. His old friend always got a little too excited when he found someone worth fighting, and today was no exception. But the woman seemed to keep her composure, and her movements were fluid and graceful; even more so than Kaito's. Whoever trained her had done it well.

"That is enough," Sesshomaru said.

Sayu barely heard the command and stopped immediately to face her master, but Kaito was mid-swing and not bound by a curse to obey and his sword came down hard across her back. Sayu choked out a cough and fell to one knee, holding herself up with her arms. Her weakened body was not capable of sustaining such a brutal attack, and the pain made her vision blur.

Kaito dropped his sword and bent over her, a guilty look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

Sayu clenched her teeth and grunted, standing up on wobbly legs. She stumbled forward and bowed to her master despite the pain the small movement sent through her body.

Sesshomaru's brows cinched together as he considered her. He had to admit she was tough. She had proven to be a skilled fighter, and she would be able to fend for herself in the woods if needed, but there was something about her that unnerved him. Something wasn't right. He tossed the thought aside for the moment and nodded at Kaito, who moved away from the young woman who was still bent over.

"Slave, you will do. I will send Jaken to take you to your new quarters. Get some rest, tomorrow your duties begin."

Sayu stared at the ground until she heard the doors close behind her master. When they clicked shut she dropped to the ground and pressed a hand to her back. Kaito rushed forward and lifted the shirt to reveal an angry red mark already swelling into a bruise. He winced and ran a finger over the injury. Sayu shriveled away from the unfamiliar contact and pulled her shirt back down.

"Are you all right?" Kaito asked again.

Sayu clenched her teeth and looked up at the tiger demon. "It will heal," she answered smoothly.

Kaito stared at her curiously, unsure why her voice sounded so familiar to him. "Have we met before?" he asked.

Sayu shook her head and inhaled deeply, lifting herself off the ground and stretching her back out in one fluid motion. "That is impossible," she said. "I didn't even know about this place until my master brought me here."

Kaito grimaced as the bones in her back popped, but he was impressed. "Where did you learn to fight?"

Sayu finished cracking her neck and leaned against one of the wood beams. "My first master. He found me wandering in the woods and took me home. I studied under his care until he died twenty years later."

Kaito stared at her. She could see the confusion on his face.

"You're wondering how old I am, aren't you?" she asked with a wry laugh. There was curiosity in his eyes and she didn't wait for him to respond. "I wish I could answer that. I remember nothing before my first master, but I've been passed on as a slave for nearly sixty years."

"Then you can't possibly be human," Kaito whispered excitedly. "You don't look a day over twenty."

Sayu's grin disappeared and she lifted her hands for him to see. "Do you see these shackles? This is what keeps me from aging. I am human, but whoever cursed me wanted me to stay like this forever. I don't remember what I did or who I angered, but I am bound to whoever I am forced to make the connection with. I am to be a slave for all of eternity." Sayu dropped her hands and sighed in defeat.

Kaito felt pity for the girl, and was about to say so when Jaken burst through the doors.

"Come, Slave! Lord Sesshomaru has decided to keep you after all. Follow me to your room."

Sayu gave Kaito a small smile before following the irritated toad demon to her new home.

* * *

**A/N:** Many thanks to the people who read and commented on my story. I know there's a lot of stuff about Sayu's past that hasn't been cleared up, but I have plans on when and where to reveal bits and pieces of her history. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

**AM78:** Thank you so much for pointing that out about Jaken's staff. I went back immediately and fixed it. And also, like I said above, I plan on revealing some of Sayu's history in the next few chapters. I just didn't think Sesshomaru would waste his time asking questions if she didn't even pass his test. Also, some questions can't be answered until a little later because of plot twists and such. But thanks so much for voicing your concerns and I'll make sure to deal with them all.

**Shad**: Thanks so much for the compliment! It's always nice to know that someone enjoys your writing and the way you write. I hope I continue to please you in that regard.


	4. Ch 4: Settling In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Four: Settling In**

Sayu watched the toad demon in front of her curiously. He grumbled loudly under his breath and looked back at her occasionally to glare. She would have smiled had the injury on her back not been sending sharp spikes of pain through her body. They seemed to walk forever, turning here and there with Jaken yelling at a servant who didn't move out of his way quick enough. He finally stopped and turned to face her in front of two large sliding doors.

"This is your room, Slave. It's connected directly to Rin's so if anything goes wrong _you_ will be held responsible." Jaken gave her a disgusted look and covered his nose with the sleeve of his tunic. "A bath has already been prepared. Try to wash some of your stink off. Your stench is very offensive to one such as Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said before disappearing down another hallway.

Sayu lifted her arm and sniffed. She didn't smell like roses, but she certainly didn't think her scent could offend anyone. Sayu glared at the corner Jaken disappeared around before sliding the screen open and stepping into her new room. It was much bigger than the other one, with a door on three walls and a large window on the fourth. There was a beautifully carved wooden table against one of the walls and a small dresser against the other. Once again, her mat was already prepared and she smiled. She hadn't had a bed to sleep in since her first master, and she never had a bedroom, so having both was overwhelming to her. Sayu walked over to her bed and ran her hand over the soft bedding. She sighed and turned to fall onto it when a demon servant came out of the door on the left wall.

"Your bath is ready. Please follow me."

Sayu ignored her scowl and followed the woman into the adjoining room. A huge tub of water sat steaming in the middle of it. Perfumes and oils were added and made the room smell like a garden. Sayu inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, unaware of the demon woman coming up behind her to help undress. When she started tugging Sayu's clothes off her shoulders Sayu froze momentarily before turning and grabbing the woman's arm and then flinging her over her body. Once the shocked demon woman was on the ground Sayu dropped a knee to her back and pinned her there.

The woman beneath her started shrieking and tried to throw Sayu off her back, but Sayu wouldn't budge. She twisted the demon's arm and pressed it against her spine and winced when the woman beneath her let out a shrill scream. The door leading into the bath crashed open and Sayu looked up into angry golden eyes.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru slid the door open slowly; peering in to make sure Rin wasn't sleeping. The little girl was sitting on her bed playing with an armful of dolls the demon lord brought her from his travels. When she saw him her face lit up with a bright smile and she dropped her toys to run to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're already back. Did you find someone? Did you find a woman?"

Sesshomaru watched as Rin bounced up and down at his feet. "Jaken suggested I get you a male protector." He almost laughed when the smile disappeared from her face. "But I found you a suitable human woman."

Rin's eyes widened and she trembled with excitement. Sesshomaru thought she might explode but she wrapped herself tightly around his leg and squealed happily.

"A human! You found me a human woman! Do you think she'll like me?"

Sesshomaru gently pressed her away from his leg and watched as she flew around her room trying to pick out something to wear.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, what should I wear when I first meet her? What's her favorite color? Does she like flowers?" Rin paused to allow Sesshomaru to answer. She was disheartened when he just stared. "Do you know anything about her?" Rin asked, a little put off by her father-figure's lack of interest in her qualifications for her new guardian.

"She is able to protect you, Rin. What do I care if she likes flowers?"

Rin pouted and crossed her arms. "I'll ask her then." Rin walked towards the door connecting her room to her guardian's when a loud crash followed by a scream pierced the silence of the castle. Rin covered her ears and looked to see Sesshomaru already gone.

Sesshomaru flew by Sayu's room and stopped at the door leading into the bath. He threw the door to the side and was shocked to see Sayu with her knee pressed into a servant's back and the demon's arm twisted into a painful position. The woman beneath her continued to scream until Sayu released her and dropped to the ground in front of Sesshomaru.

"Woman, explain yourself," he demanded.

Sayu visibly flinched under his harsh tone and he felt discomfort and fear balling up in the pit of his stomach. The shackles around her wrists started to glow soft blue in anticipation of her punishment. Sesshomaru calmed himself and was surprised to see the blue fade, but Sayu continued to shake at his feet.

"I said explain yourself," he repeated.

Sayu kept her face pressed into the mat on the floor, but that didn't hinder his ability to hear her.

"Master, she was trying to help me undress and I reacted. I'm not used to such lavish treatment. Please forgive this most humble servant. It will not happen again."

The beauty of her voice took him by surprise. It was deep and sultry and made his ears twitch, completely unlike the high-pitched noise of most of the women he met. He shook the thought away and grunted. "See that it doesn't," he said before closing the door behind him and walking back to check on Rin.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu remained plastered to the ground until she heard a soft moan behind her. She sat up and looked at the woman on the ground behind her. The demon sat cross-legged cradling her injured arm in her lap. Sayu sighed and crawled over to her. When she reached out to take the arm the woman growled at her and twisted away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It was instinct. Now let me pop your arm back in place," Sayu said as she held her hand out.

The demon gave her a questioning glare before holding her arm out. Sayu grabbed her arm and twisted it in the opposite direction, then pressed in faster than the woman could blink. She cried out and snatched it back. Sayu watched as she tested the sore limb before standing and walking to the other side of the tub.

"It will be sore for a while, but I didn't break it," she said.

The woman stood and looked away, embarrassed by how easily the human had taken her down. "You're strong for your kind. Lord Sesshomaru was right to choose you." She didn't want to admit it, but she respected the human for her skill and strength.

Sayu smirked and let her clothing drop to the ground. "I've had a lot of practice. What's your name?"

"Eri."

"I'm Sayu."

Eri watched, confused, as Sayu struggled to get into the bath. She held her hand to her back and winced before finally stepping over and into the tub. Once in, Sayu submerged herself to her chin and let the hot water do its work on her tender muscles. She sighed and tilted her head back, breathing in the delicate scent that hung in the thick air rolling off the water's surface.

Eri grabbed a handful of rose petals and threw them in. She eyed Sayu again and dropped a towel next to her. "How did you injure your back?"

Sayu watched Eri with half-lidded eyes. "I had to fight a demon named Kaito to prove myself." She quirked an eyebrow at the look of shock Eri gave her. "Is it so surprising I'm alive?" she asked.

Eri blinked several times and stammered. "Well, he is Lord Sesshomaru's most skilled fighter. There are only a handful of men who can match him, and even less who can beat him. Lord Sesshomaru is one of the latter." Eri said all this in a hushed whisper, as if even speaking about surpassing Kaito was heresy.

"He's fairly big for a tiger demon, but we were pretty evenly matched," Sayu said while picking at some dirt under her nails.

She didn't see Eri's mouth drop open at her dismissive tone. The demon regained her composure and gathered Sayu's tattered clothes. "Should I throw these away?" she asked, holding up the offending garments in disgust.

Sayu leaned forward and groaned. "No, they're all I have. I'll wash them-,"

"Nonsense, I'll tend to them now."

Sayu saw Eri disappear through another door and sighed. _There are too many doors here_. She thought before taking a deep breath and sinking under the water. She scrubbed her scalp and hair while under, then her skin. She hadn't had a bath in a long time, and the grime was thick. Her abused flesh was red by the time she finished, but the slimy feeling was gone and she smelled more like the flowers sticking to her skin. A white robe was folded over the side of the tub and Sayu slipped it on after she dried herself.

Eri didn't come back and Sayu decided she needed to go to sleep. When she entered her room a tray of hot food was sitting on the desk. Sayu ate carefully again, leaving some of the food on her plate. The meal she had earlier didn't sit well and she didn't want to upset her stomach even more. Once finished, she placed the tray outside her room and crawled onto her futon. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the screen door connecting to the other room slide open. Sayu rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on her arm.

A small child peered at her through the crack and she smiled at her. "Hello," she said softly, "Are you the human I'm supposed to protect?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "I'm Rin. What's your name?" she asked in a whisper.

"I am Sayu," she said while waving the child in.

Rin giggled and glanced back at her room before crawling in and shutting the screen. She sat next to Sayu's futon and just stared at her. The older woman laughed and sat up, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl looked at her with a wistful expression and leaned forward on her tiny arms. "Sayu, do you like flowers?" she asked dreamily.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone. Thanks for keeping up with my story and commenting. It really keeps me excited about updating. Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up. I was visiting my family after a long road trip and they keep me pretty busy. Hope you all enjoy the new addition and please let me know if I made a mistake somewhere.

* * *

**Sarah Goodwill: **Thanks! Hope you continue to love it.

**Angel Ayame:** Thanks so much for your compliments. I'm happy to hear that you like my writing style. I was always worried I didn't write well but readers like you make me feel more confident about my style. :)

**Emi Fumiko:** I'm so glad you like her! I was apprehensive about writing Sesshomaru with my own character. Most people don't like when you add in your own, they just want you to stick to the anime characters. I'm glad I was able to write her well enough for you to enjoy her.

**Treats:** Yay! I'm so glad you're hooked! I have so much planned for this story and I get so excited about it. I'm so glad you like my descriptions. I really want to help paint a picture for what I see in my head. So glad you like it!


	5. Ch 5: History

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Five: History**

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired of looking over the scrolls scattered across his desk and longed for the freedom of open land. The demon lord had every intention of leaving for his routine patrol, but he heard nothing about Rin or the new addition to his castle being ready to set out.

Sesshomaru sat back and frowned at the thought of his newly acquired servant. The woman baffled him to no end. She fought better than most of his warriors, but spoke and held herself like a lady of the court. And her behavior the other night regarding Eri was troublesome. Rin's safety was the main reason he purchased the human, but she reacted to physical contact in a disturbing and violent way. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly when he thought of Rin's overly physical ways of expressing her emotions.

_Meeting Rin for the first time will be… shocking._ Sesshomaru thought with a grin. He decided he wanted to be present the first time the two females met, just in case Rin overwhelmed the human and made her react the same way she did the other night.

He sighed and leaned back over his scrolls, determined to look over the treaty before he left. He was nearly done when the door to his library slammed open. The demon lord growled and stood, not used to being disturbed in such a manner.

Jaken stood huffing just inside the room with a wild look in his eyes.

"This had better be good, Jaken."

"My Lord, Rin is not in her room. We can't find her anywhere," the toad demon wheezed before he was knocked to the side by the very man he came to see.

Sesshomaru did not hesitate and hurried quickly to his young ward's room. The door was already open and he saw her futon disheveled and empty. He was about to call for a search party when he noticed the door leading into the human's room cracked open. A maid stood cowering in the corner of Rin's room and he turned his attention to her.

"Did anyone look in this room?" he asked, gesturing toward the partially opened screen.

The demon woman shook her head and Sesshomaru growled in frustration. He walked to the door and slid it completely open, surprised by the sight before him.

Cramped on a small futon in the corner lay his young ward curled up to the human woman he was thinking about earlier. Sesshomaru almost smiled at the sight.

_It seems Rin wasn't able to wait._ He thought as he approached the pair. When he came within a few feet the human opened her eyes and glared at him while pulling Rin closer to her body. The little girl groaned and nuzzled into Sayu's neck, still fast asleep and unaware of the mayhem she caused. When Sayu saw it was her master she relaxed and released her death grip on Rin.

Sesshomaru watched, pleased by the small movement. They had obviously already formed an attachment. He reminded himself to beat Jaken later for his stupidity and then wondered how long the woman had been awake and if she was aware of the chaos Rin's disappearance caused.

"Woman, have you been awake the entire time?" he asked.

Sayu nodded at him and he frowned.

"Why did you not speak up and let them know Rin was with you?"

Sayu glanced down at the child in question before leveling her gaze on Sesshomaru. "The child was up late, Master. I knew we would be traveling today and I wanted her to be properly rested before we set out."

Sesshomaru grunted and turned to leave, but not before looking over his shoulder and saying, "See that she wakes up. There are a lot of preparations that need to be tended to."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu breathed a sigh of relief when her master closed the door behind him. She looked back down at Rin and smiled. The girl had latched her arms around her torso and was drooling on her shoulder. Sayu patted her on the back and cooed in her ear, waking Rin gently from her deep slumber.

Rin rubbed her eyes and stretched while Sayu rubbed her belly. She smiled up at her protector and wrapped her arms back around her waist.

"Onee-san, I'm so happy Lord Sesshomaru found you," she whispered into her robe.

Sayu smiled and kissed the top of her head before standing up, dragging the girl up with her. "As am I, but you need to get ready now. You've caused all sorts of trouble and need to console your maids. I'm sure Master gave them quite a scare this morning."

Rin looked at her toes guiltily and rushed to her room. Sayu smiled when she heard the girl apologize to the frantic women. A soft knock sounded on her door and she called for the demon to enter.

Eri walked in with a small smile and held out a bundle of clothes. "I managed to get most of the stains out and mended all the tears and rips. It's still disgusting, though."

Sayu chuckled at Eri's forwardness and thanked her but the woman remained in her room.

"Is there something else?" Sayu asked.

"You are requested in the dining hall. Your breakfast will be there," Eri said before leaving.

Sayu frowned once the door closed and quickly changed into her old clothes. She admired Eri's work and smelled the once soiled fabric. The scent of lavender was strong and the holes were patched so well she could barely tell there ever were any. Sayu was happy to see Eri waiting for her outside her room and was escorted to the dining table where she was left alone so the demoness could tend to her other duties.

Sayu looked around uncomfortably, waiting for someone to show up and instruct her on what she needed to do. When Kaito walked in she relaxed somewhat and sat across from him at the table.

"I trust you slept well, despite Lady Rin's intrusion," he said pleasantly.

Sayu awkwardly sipped at her tea and tried not to look like a fool. "I would hardly call it an intrusion. The child is as sweet and innocent as a newborn. I was happy to indulge her."

Kaito grinned at the unassuming human. "So is everything to your liking?"

His question startled Sayu and she wondered if he was trying to test her in some way to see if she was ungrateful. Seeing no ill will in his happy eyes, she placed her tea back on the table and picked at her food. "Of course. I've never had a room of my own, so this is quite… extravagant."

"What do you mean you've never had your own room? Where did you sleep?" Kaito asked.

"Outside my master's chambers, of course. I was hired as a protector and I can't protect if I'm away in some other room."

She didn't see Kaito's smile slip as he looked sadly at her. He put his head down and chewed his rice mechanically. "What other duties did you have?"

"I was often used as an entertainer," she replied, scooping some food in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"Ah, so you were a sex slave?"

Sayu choked on her food at his boldness and beat her chest a few times to dislodge the stubborn lump. Once she could breathe again she washed it down with tea and stared incredulously at the smirking demon. "Absolutely not! My honor remains intact. I was taught to dance and sing. Besides, I couldn't lay with a man even if I wanted to," she said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sayu looked at the handsome demon through thick lashes and turned back to her food. "Forget I mentioned it."

Kaito sat back and crossed his arms, glaring at the seemingly young woman in front of him. When Sesshomaru had first told him to dine with her and figure out her history, he had been reluctant. But the human was turning out to be a bigger puzzle than he anticipated and he was more and more determined to figure her out.

Sayu felt his glare and scowled. If he really wanted to know, she wasn't at liberty to deny him the information. She sighed and pushed her plate back, losing her appetite at the sensitive subject she was about to reveal. "It's not like my previous masters did not try to force themselves on me," she began slowly, "but the magic in my shackles… prevented them." Sayu ignored the weird look from Kaito and tried to explain something she hardly understood herself. "Before they were able to actually do anything my shackles sent out a rather nasty shock."

"A shock?" Kaito asked.

Sayu nodded her head and squirmed under his intense scrutiny. Her former masters' attempted rapes were not something she enjoyed remembering, or sharing, with strangers.

"You're lucky then. It prevented them from hurting you in that way," Kaito said with a smile. He didn't expect the look of anguish that crossed her features. The emotion was gone so quickly he wondered if he imagined it.

"I guess in that sense, you're right. But, there was a man." Sayu looked away from Kaito and clenched her fists. "There was a man once. I was in love, and I thought he was, too. We wanted to marry. Even though I was a slave there were ways around it. But I told him about my predicament and he left me."

"Then he was scum," Kaito yelled, angry at the man for abandoning the human fidgeting in front of him.

"Perhaps, but would you want a mate you could never really be with? Someone who could never give you children?" Sayu smiled sadly when Kaito sobered and looked away from her. "Precisely. It is the worst aspect of my imprisonment. All I want in life is a mate who loves me and a house full of children."

Kaito suddenly felt he had done something very wrong in asking her to talk about her past. He knew Sesshomaru was nearby and wondered if the proud demon lord felt sorry for her. _Probably not in the least._ He thought with a wry chuckle. _At least he won't try to force himself on her._ "So how do the shackles work?"

Sayu was happy to let Kaito change the topic and went back to eating her breakfast. "My master probably hasn't realized it yet, but we are linked both physically and emotionally. The bond between master and slave is an intrusive but necessary one. We can sense one another's emotions. I will be punished if I deliberately disobey an order, or if I do something wrong and he becomes angry enough with me the magic will pick up on it and punish me accordingly."

"What happens when you get… punished?" The word didn't sit well with Kaito.

Sayu shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the metal coiled around her wrists. "I would rather not say, but it isn't pretty. Thankfully I learned early on to do what I was told. Punishment has not been necessary for a long time."

Kaito nodded and decided he'd heard enough. Whoever cursed Sayu must have been powerful, and angry. And Sayu must have done something beyond forgiveness, but she didn't seem to remember anything from before the curse. He sighed and threw his chopsticks down. "Well, I think that's enough for one day. Prepare yourself to leave. Lord Sesshomaru is anxious to be free of these walls."

Sayu nodded and waited for Kaito to rise before getting up and bowing to him. He bowed back awkwardly and took his leave, trying to ignore the pity that knotted up in his stomach. Once he was out of sight, Sayu pressed a hand to her empty stomach and frowned. No, she would be alone and childless until the day she was killed. Sighing, she turned to head back toward her room and wait for orders.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kaito turned down the hallway leading to Sesshomaru's study and nearly jumped out of his skin when the dog demon appeared around the corner.

"My Lord," he started, bowing quickly, "I knew you would be close, but not just outside the room. You're lucky she didn't hear you."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Do not be stupid, Kaito. She's just a human." Sesshomaru was disappointed. His best soldier was developing an attachment to the human and that was a relationship that couldn't be formed. But he couldn't deny Kaito's skill when it came to extracting information from people. His charming personality certainly helped, but he also knew which questions to ask and how to ask them.

"You did well. Prepare Ah-Un. We leave immediately." Sesshomaru said before going to collect Jaken.

Kaito scowled and went to get the two-headed dragon ready. He knew Sesshomaru would never admit to it, but they had formed a close friendship despite the demon lord's cold exterior. And sometimes Kaito thought his old friend went a little too far with the uncaring façade. Rin had been able to warm his heart, and his constant devotion to the human child was a testament to that, but he had a long way to go before he would be considered a friendly man.

Kaito shook his head and grinned. The thought of someone referring to Sesshomaru as friendly helped bring him out of his gloomy mood. He smiled flirtatiously at some maids before running to find Ah-Un.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Rin?" Sayu called through her door. She smiled when she heard the child's hurried footsteps and stepped back in time for the child to fling the door open and fall into her arms. "Are you ready yet?"

The little girl smiled up at her and grabbed her hand. Sayu let Rin drag her through her room and toward the castle's entrance. Sesshomaru was already waiting outside with a two-headed beast grazing nearby. Sayu glanced at the dragon warily until Rin ran up to it and nuzzled into its neck. She walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed low.

"Are you ready?" she heard him ask.

Sayu chewed her lip and lifted her head slowly. "Master, my sword was not returned to me."

"It is being repaired. It will be ready when we get back," he said.

He turned and walked away from her without another word. Sayu sighed and followed obediently, glad when Rin showed up next to her on top of the dragon.

"Onee-san! Do you want to ride on Ah-Un? He's very friendly," Rin said from her perch.

Sayu smiled at her and looked back at Ah-Un. The dragon snorted at her before turning back to the road, uninterested in their new companion. Rin was still beaming at her so she gave in and climbed up on the dragon.

"I'm so happy you're here, Onee-san. I love traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, but Jaken is no fun and there are no other girls."

Sayu patted the girl on the head and adjusted herself in the saddle. Jaken slowed his pace and started squawking at the pair.

"Listen here, Slave! You are to protect Rin with your life! If you fail to do so Lord Sesshomaru will kill you without a second thought!" the little toad yelled.

"Master Jaken! Her name is Sayu, not slave," Rin scolded.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the bickering duo and frowned. "Rin," he said.

Rin immediately turned her attention to Sesshomaru and smiled, happy to be addressed by her lord.

"The human was bought to protect you. She _is_ a slave, not a toy for you to play with."

Rin's smile faltered and she knotted her tiny fingers in Ah-Un's mane. The dragon whined at her sadness and snorted at Jaken, effectively shooing away the little toad demon.

Sayu sighed and hopped down from the saddle. _This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

**Angel Ayame:** Thank you! Rin is just so adorable in the series that I couldn't wait to get her and Sayu together. Hopefully I can do them both justice!

**Firestripe49:** I know! I looked back and realized how short the chapters were and almost kicked myself… They're like, 5-6 pages in Word and then when I put them on here they barely amount to anything. I'll be working on making longer chapters from now on.

**Emi Fumiko:** Wow! I feel so honored. You have no idea how happy that makes me! And I always pictured Sesshomaru with a strong woman. I don't think he could tolerate some sniveling little ditz. But she's feminine where it counts, as you will find out later.


	6. Ch 6: Tests, Accidents and Training

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I'm such a bad author. A lot of exciting things have been going on in my life and I wasn't able to get anything done! But here's the next chapter. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Tests, Accidents and Training**

Sayu leaned back into the small hands at work in her hair. Rin had braided and re-braided flowers in her long black tresses for the better part of an hour. Sesshomaru was off checking the area to make sure it was safe to camp for the night, and with her watching over Rin, Jaken became glued to his master's heels. The demon lord made it quite clear she was to protect Rin at all costs before he left. Ah-Un was left behind and currently dozing under a tree not far from the happy girls.

The sun warmed her skin and she relaxed against the soft grass. She was glad Rin was traveling with them. Sesshomaru made more frequent stops and her bare feet were able to recover from her first journey with the rambunctious demon lord. Sayu had never felt so at ease, and the gurgling stream at the bottom of the hill nearly put her to sleep. She heard Rin laugh triumphantly behind her and cracked an eye open.

"Onee-san, I'm done," Rin said.

Sayu touched the braid and smiled when she felt all the tiny flowers. "I'm sure it's beautiful, Rin. Are you ready to catch some lunch now?"

Rin nodded and stood next to Sayu, taking her hand once she finished dusting the grass off her legs. Sayu looked down at their clasped hands and smiled. A soothing warmth filled her chest as she let the little girl lead her down the hill. They were halfway to Ah-Un when Sayu heard some commotion on the other side of the field. She stopped and listened, going rigid when she heard a voice ring through the trees.

"Inuyasha, it's over here! There's a clearing just ahead," she heard a female voice cry out.

Sayu frowned and pushed Rin behind her. A few seconds later a man clothed in red with a priestess on his back flew out from the trees. Not long after a man and woman riding a large demon cat followed. The strange group stopped once they broke through the trees and stared at the woman crouched before them.

"Is she the one with the strange aura, Kagome?" the man in red asked the woman perched on his back.

Kagome slid from his back and stared at her curiously. "She looks human."

"She smells human, too."

Sayu ignored their remarks and readied herself to fight but Rin ran out ahead of her with a big smile on her face.

"Kagome!" she yelled.

Before Rin could reach the surprised priestess Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. Rin came to a halt behind him and looked forlornly at Kagome.

"Rin, go to Ah-Un," Sesshomaru commanded.

"But Lord Sesshomaru..." she pouted.

Sesshomaru gave her a warning glare and Rin obeyed him with a heavy sigh. Sayu looked at the priestess curiously. If Rin recognized her and wasn't afraid, then she didn't understand what the threat was. She felt her master's frustration and eagerness to fight and moved towards the group, ready to obey if he ordered her to kill. However, she felt no threat from the people glaring at her master.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru smirked and glanced at the woman who appeared by his side, noting her tense position. She was waiting for orders. _She is well-trained._ He thought and turned back to his half-brother. "I could ask the same of you, little brother. This isn't your territory."

Inuyasha growled and curled his hands into tight fists. Kagome put a reassuring hand on his arm and settled her gaze on Sesshomaru.

"I sensed a strange aura. It's coming from that human you're traveling with." Kagome motioned to Sayu.

"She is no concern of yours. Go back to your village."

"Keh! Like we'd let you go so easy, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sayu felt the change in her master. He wanted to fight, but still had no desire kill the half-demon. She thought it was strange he bickered so much with the one he claimed was his brother. Sesshomaru looked back at her again and narrowed his eyes. She didn't need to be told what to do, but he voiced his order anyway.

"Woman, I want you to fight Inuyasha."

Sayu nodded curtly and scowled at the confused half-demon. Before Inuyasha had a chance to question his brother, Sayu was in front of him. She was a little unnerved she didn't have her sword, but she had engaged in hand-to-hand combat many times before with much larger demons. Her knuckles cracked when they collided with Inuyasha's cheek and the stunned half-demon was thrown backwards. The three humans behind him all gasped in shock but she ignored them.

Inuyasha growled and jumped up, intent on pulling out his sword. But Sayu was quick and on him before he could even grab the hilt. He stumbled backwards to avoid her next hit and jumped away.

_How the hell is she moving so fast?_ Inuyasha thought as he dodged another blow.

Sayu dropped to the ground and swiped her leg under Inuyasha's feet, tripping him and causing him to land on his back. She straddled him and wrapped one hand around his throat, the other pulled back and ready to be brought down.

"Enough!" she heard her master say.

The shackles around her wrist quivered and Sayu jumped off Inuyasha and walked back to her Sesshomaru. Her fight was over as quickly as it had begun.

Inuyasha leaned forward from his place on the ground and clenched a fist in the air. "What the hell was that all about?" he yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned away from his brother. "Just a little test," he said. "Rin, get Ah-Un. We're leaving."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said after waving sadly at Kagome.

Sayu looked back at her former opponent and frowned. Sesshomaru was heading back in the direction of his castle. _He said it was just a test. Did he drag us out here just to see how I stood against his brother?_ Sayu wondered as she glared at her retreating master's back. She was getting tired of his tests.

Sesshomaru felt the confusion and anger from his slave and stopped. He looked back at her and frowned when he confirmed she wasn't following. "Woman, come," he said.

Sayu sighed and ran to catch up, leaving the stunned group standing in the middle of the field.

They stopped a few hours later, just before the sun began to set, and set up camp. Sayu gathered wood and built a fire, surprised when Sesshomaru dropped a dead rabbit next to her. He ignored her startled gaze and turned to walk away from her.

"Thank you, Master," Sayu called, confused by his odd behavior.

Sesshomaru glanced at her over his shoulder and walked over to a large tree. She watched him settle against it before preparing the meat to cook. Once Sayu and Rin had eaten their fill, Sayu stood up and looked into the dark forest.

"Where are you going, Onee-san?" Rin asked.

"There is a hot spring nearby. I'll go bathe," Sayu stated. Her master's comment about her stench still weighed heavily on her mind and she didn't want to earn another insult.

"I will come, too!" Rin said. She jumped up and latched on to Sayu's arm.

Sayu smiled down at her and then turned questioning eyes to her master. He gave her a curt nod and they were off towards the steaming water. Rin giggled when she saw it and immediately undressed and waded out. Sayu laughed and slowly disrobed before following the girl. She helped Rin scrub her hair and got all the dirt and grime off her and then herself. When Sayu decided Rin was clean enough she swam out to a large rock and leaned against it, allowing the hot water to soothe her tired muscles. Rin pouted and began making her way to Sayu. The water slowly climbed from her hips to her chest and she struggled to push her small body forward.

Sayu opened her eyes and leaned forward. "Watch out, Rin. There's a small ledge and you'll go under," she said.

Rin ignored her and pressed on, determined to be next to her. But when she put her foot out to take another step nothing was there and she went under with a short scream. Sayu laughed and got up to rescue the floundering child, unaware of her master's approaching presence.

"What did I tell you, silly," she said while lifting Rin up under her arms. She stepped back up on the ledge and shivered when the water dropped down to her hips. She had just set Rin down when Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

At the sight of her master, Sayu screamed and crossed her chest before ducking under the water, a bright red hue staining her cheeks.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"My Lord, forgive me for asking but… did we come all the way out here just to test that slave on Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru glared at his small vassal. "Are you questioning me, Jaken?" he asked.

Jaken squealed and dropped his head to the ground. "Of course not, Lord Sesshomaru! I would never question one such as yourself!" he said quickly.

Sesshomaru grunted and looked back to the fire. He _had_ brought them to test his slave's abilities. Her match with Kaito was impressive, but he wanted to see how she fared in an open area with no weapons. As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha defeated many powerful demons and was considered strong for a half-demon. Sesshomaru was pleased when the woman's strength and speed had not even allowed Inuyasha to draw his sword. He hadn't been expecting that. But the priestess' comment about her strange aura bothered him. The woman did give off an abnormal aura, but Sesshomaru had chalked it up to her shackles and the unusual strength they gave her. But for Inuyasha and his woman to travel so far trying to find her… It puzzled Sesshomaru.

Rin's high-pitched scream cut off Sesshomaru's musings and he immediately followed the scent of his young ward. Sayu didn't give off any feelings of distress and Sesshomaru wondered if she snapped like she did back at the castle.

_She will die._ Sesshomaru thought before bursting through the clearing. He saw Rin sputtering and a smiling Sayu patting her lightly on the back.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

Sayu looked at him with wide eyes and froze. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized she was exposed down to her waist. His eyes unconsciously dropped down to her chest. Her black hair covered parts of her ample bosom, but he was able to see the firm, creamy skin glowing between the strands of hair. He followed droplets of water as they slid between her breasts and down over her flat stomach, all the way down to the curve of her hips and back into the water.

He watched as she screamed and crossed her arms, unknowingly pressing her breasts together and creating a delicious view of her cleavage and the tops of her breasts for her master to admire before dunking beneath the water and shielding herself from his view.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I fell into the deep water and Onee-san saved me," Rin said with a bright smile.

Sesshomaru mentally shook himself and immediately left the hot spring to return to the fire. Jaken was waiting and opened his mouth to question his lord until he saw the look on his face. The small toad clamped his lips shut and scooted closer to the fire in hopes of not incurring his lord's wrath.

Sesshomaru reclaimed his spot against the trunk of a large tree and tried to rid the image of his naked slave from his mind. He growled when the sight of her smooth skin bathed in moonlight appeared before him. Steam had poured off her body and she looked like a goddess with her flowing black hair and flawless, toned body. Sesshomaru dug his claws into the ground and scowled. No woman had ever been able to tempt him, especially not some human. He heard Rin crashing through the bushes and crossed his arms over his chest.

His stomach churned and he cursed the bond that enabled him to sense Sayu's emotions. Embarrassment and shame were some of the many emotions Sesshomaru had never had to deal with, but now they sat heavy in his body and made him resent purchasing the woman. But as soon as he felt the irritating feelings, they seemed to disappear and he opened his eyes to see Sayu staring at him with a strange look. He scowled at her and she appeared satisfied and allowed Rin to curl against her torso and sleep. She closed her eyes, but Sesshomaru knew she wasn't sleeping.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"You mean Sesshomaru actually saw you naked?"

Sayu sighed and tried to ignore Kaito's laughter. She had been employed for nearly two months and ever since her accident with Sesshomaru he refused to bring Rin on his patrols. In doing so he also left Sayu behind.

"I know it was awkward, but he's unnecessarily punishing Rin. She's very upset and thinks she's done something wrong," Sayu said once Kaito calmed down.

"You just ruffled his feathers a little bit. He'll calm down and let Rin travel with him again." Kaito smiled and tried to hide his disappointment. He would never voice his thoughts, but he was a little jealous Sesshomaru was able to get a peek at his beautiful companion. It took a long time to get Sayu to admit what happened to cause the rift between her and the stubborn demon lord, but now that he knew he wished she had remained silent. Sesshomaru's pushing her away could only mean he was bothered by the accident, and there weren't a lot of things that affected the great Sesshomaru.

"I hope you're right, Kaito." Sayu sighed and propped her chin on her hands. Her master's long journeys without them made castle life boring, and she worried she would lose her edge if she didn't fight again soon. She was bought to protect Rin, and Rin didn't need protecting within the castle walls. Not to mention the irritating chatter of Lady Amaya. All she did was fuss at servants and mope around because Sesshomaru was gone for so long.

"Kaito, why does Lady Amaya stay here even when Master is not?" She immediately regretted her forwardness and winced. She was forgetting her place without her master here to keep her in check.

Kaito smiled down at her and leaned back in his chair. "She claims to be here on business; some sort of treaty. But with Sesshomaru gone all the time nothing can be settled. I think she's here to court him."

Sayu gasped and wrinkled her nose. Lady Amaya was a pain even on her best days, and Sayu couldn't imagine her master putting up with a woman like that. She glared at Kaito when he laughed at her again but a servant rushed into the room before she could scold him.

"Pardon me, Master Kaito, but Lord Sesshomaru has just returned and wishes to speak with you. He's in his library."

Kaito nodded and gave Sayu a happy grin. "See, what'd I tell you?" he said before standing and following after the servant.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kaito waited to be properly introduced before entering the library. Sesshomaru was already standing over a mountain of scrolls and the tiger demon laughed. "Not even ten minutes and you're already hovering over your precious scrolls."

Sesshomaru frowned and looked back down at the ancient writing of his ancestors. "How is Rin?"

"Rin's upset, but that's to be expected. She thinks she's misbehaved and being punished."

"That's nonsense. Surely Rin knows me better than that."

Kaito shrugged and leaned against the wall. "She's still a child, my Lord."

Sesshomaru glanced at him through his bangs and sighed. He pushed the scrolls aside and sat down in a chair by the window. "And how is the woman? Has she been… behaving?"

"She's bored out of her mind and about to kill Lady Amaya, but other than that she's been an angel. However… she's a little worried her skills will get rusty with all this sitting around."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru looked out the window showing the gardens. "Kaito," he said without looking at the tiger demon, "prepare the training room."

* * *

**DestinyRose09:** Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Ch 7: Sparring and An Angry Demoness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sparring and An Angry Demoness  
**

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair and glared at the pile of scrolls on the table in front of him. Lady Amaya came on the pretense of setting up a treaty between their two clans, and the stack of paperwork that came with her was as irritating as she was. However, Sesshomaru wasn't stupid. He heard the talk of the castle and had been on the brunt end of the demoness' forwardness for the better part of four months. He knew the alliance she wanted included more than just a few signatures.

Soft laughter filtered through the window in his library and made his ears tingle. He looked down at the garden and saw Rin with her bodyguard playing in the flowers. The woman held Rin tightly in her lap and seemed to be playing some game with her hands. His eyes softened when the game ended in Rin being mercilessly tickled. Her laughter was infectious and soon the woman was chiming in, too. A sense of calm and happiness filled him and he eased back into his chair. He wondered if being bonded to her wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, so long as she felt such peaceful emotions. Sesshomaru shook his head the second the thought entered his mind. He glared down at the pair of giggling girls and wrinkled his nose when he noticed the clothes the woman was wearing.

As if sensing someone was watching her, Sayu looked up at Sesshomaru and immediately stood and bowed. Rin watched her, confused as to why their little game ended so abruptly. When she looked up and saw Sesshomaru a bright smile lit up her face and she waved frantically.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called sweetly.

Sesshomaru dipped his head to acknowledge her and looked back at the woman. He was frustrated when her name didn't come to him. He heard it only a handful of times and never spoken it himself. Kaito approached the door and Sesshomaru looked away from the tattered clothes of his slave to see him enter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, everything is prepared as you asked," he reported.

"Kaito, there's one more thing I need you to do."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu followed Jaken as he led her through the more familiar halls of the castle. Shortly after her master's inspection the toad appeared in the garden and tore her away from Rin. She was sad to leave the beautiful, happy place but promised Rin she would be back later. Jaken told her not to count on it. Now they were heading back to what appeared to be the training room. Sayu couldn't help the small bubble of excitement that formed in her chest. She hoped Kaito would be waiting on the other side of the doors to spar with her. She wanted to long before now, but Kaito said they would have to wait for Sesshomaru's permission.

Jaken stopped before the massive double doors and Sayu's heart sank when she felt the presence of her master on the other side.

_Hopefully he won't stay the whole time we're sparring._ Sayu thought as Jaken pushed open the door. She was surprised to find Kaito nowhere in sight and her master standing in the middle of the room staring at her.

"I heard you needed a good fight," he said before rushing forward.

Sayu gasped and ducked out of the way, narrowly missing his claws. "Master, please I cannot," she shrieked and dropped to the ground to avoid his quick movements.

Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the woman trembling on the floor beneath him. "Stand up," he ordered. "You will fight me and you won't hold back."

He could see the defiance in her eyes and realized she had never been permitted to train with her past owners.

"As you wish, Master," she said before lashing out at him.

Sesshomaru easily dodged her hit and chuckled. "Is that all you've got, little woman?" he teased.

Sayu let out an inhuman growl and nearly landed a punch to his side. Sesshomaru appeared behind her and leaned close to her ear.

"Too slow," he whispered.

Sayu shivered as his breath tickled her neck and immediately turned to hit. Her master caught her fist with ease and she stared at him in shock. Sesshomaru smirked and hit her square in the gut. Sayu was sent flying back and crashed into the wall. She watched as he slowly advanced and was irritated by the smug look on his face. She located the nearest weapon and stood on shaky feet. As if sensing her upcoming move, Sesshomaru appeared before her and growled. Sayu returned the gesture and raised her fist. He caught it and pinned it against the wall. Sesshomaru caught her other wrist as soon as she raised it and hoisted her off the ground.

Sayu looked down at her dangling feet and then back up to her master, a large frown on her face. Sesshomaru chuckled and shifted so both her wrists were secured in one of his hands. Sayu grunted and moved to kick him, immediately regretting her decision.

Sesshomaru pressed his body flush against hers so she was caught between the wall and his hard physique. Her face burned red as she tried to stamp down her emotions before he felt them.

"Master," she panted, "please…"

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction at her submission. It vibrated through his chest and sent shivers down her spine.

"Woman, are you afraid of me?"

His question surprised her and she turned to look in his golden eyes. His face was so close she could feel his breath against her cheek. She expected to find the usual hardness in his expression but his eyes were soft and warm.

"Master, I…"

"Do not call me Master. I am Lord Sesshomaru," he said.

She was startled into silence, but his prodding eyes helped her find her voice. "L-Lord Sesshomaru, I'm not afraid of you," she breathed.

His eyes flashed with some emotion she couldn't understand, but she could feel his contentment. Sayu suddenly became very aware of the pain in her wrists and realized she was still in the middle of a sparring session with her master. He grinned when he felt the change in her but was taken back when she thrust her hips forward.

Sayu took advantage of the space she acquired and pushed her feet hard against his torso. Sesshomaru released her wrists and stared at her with wide eyes. The little minx copied his smirk and ran towards the wall holding the weapons. He easily beat her there and grabbed two blades. She quickly followed suit and stumbled to block his first attack. Her movement was too slow and one of the blades nicked her left forearm. The blunt training swords had been replaced with real weapons.

Sayu ignored the wound and brought her sword up in a high arc, sending the dog demon toward the ceiling to avoid the sharp metal. He landed gracefully beside her and brought both swords down. Sayu caught his blades where they crossed and the sharp tips pointed out from either side of her face in a dangerous X. Sesshomaru pressed his swords forward a little more, surprised by her strength.

Sayu's arms shook with determination, but her own swords were pushed closer towards her and she dropped to her knees. In a last ditch effort to escape Sesshomaru's blades, she pushed hard against him and dropped her swords down and twisted to get away, but she wasn't quick enough and the edge of her master's weapon caught part of her jaw and slid down her throat.

Sesshomaru sensed her pain and immediately backed off. He watched as she pulled an already bloody arm up and covered the new wound with her hand. Sesshomaru dropped his weapons and walked to her, the smell of her blood making him dizzy. He knelt before her and reached out for her hand.

"Let me see your wounds," he said.

Sayu looked at him warily before holding out her arm for him to inspect.

"The wound is not deep," he said before dropping his head to her skin.

Sayu squealed and pulled away when his tongue dipped out and slid over her wound. Sesshomaru looked up at her and frowned.

"Be still," he said before grabbing her arm again.

Sayu watched in wonder as his tongue slowly traced over the cut. The exposed flesh tingled and slowly closed. When he finished he released her and Sayu studied her smooth arm with fascination.

"My saliva has healing properties," he said simply. "Now let me see your neck."

Sayu's eyes widened and she leaned away from him. "Lord Sesshomaru, it wouldn't be decent," she whispered, even as her shackles hummed from her disobedience.

"I will not repeat myself," he said.

Sayu sighed and moved her hair away from her neck. Sesshomaru frowned at the blood staining her clothes. The wound was deeper than the one on her arm. He moved closer and placed a hand at the nape of her neck, gently tilting her back against it with his other hand on her chin. She grimaced as the wound stretched farther apart. He wiped away most of the blood with his sleeve and glanced at her closed eyes before leaning forward. Sesshomaru moved slowly and carefully, sucking and lapping at the deep gash. Starting at the bottom, it slowly closed and he moved up where the wound started next to her ear. He felt her shiver in his grasp and whimper as he traced his tongue gently along her skin. Her scent spiked and Sesshomaru purred against her throat, his body reacting to the delicious change in her scent. He lost himself in the delicate smell of her arousal and nipped at the outer shell of her ear.

Sayu clutched at the opening of his haori. She couldn't focus and stifled another moan when Sesshomaru dragged his teeth along her newly repaired flesh. She instinctively tilted her head back farther to allow him better access and quivered when he growled his approval. His other hand moved to her back and she felt her hips press into his.

"M-My Lord," she whimpered.

Sesshomaru grunted and nuzzled into the curve of her throat, inhaling her scent and nipping at the soft flesh.

Something snapped in Sayu and she came out of her haze. "Lord Sesshomaru, please! Remember yourself," Sayu pleaded while gently pushing him away.

Sesshomaru pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. He knew she wanted him, he could feel it, smell it. He suddenly remembered her discussion with Kaito about her past owners and the consequences of their failed coupling. Sesshomaru released her slowly and stood.

"I'm sorry," Sayu whispered hoarsely before running from him.

Lady Amaya was just outside the doors and Sayu stopped briefly to bow to her before running to her room. The dog demoness scowled when she scented the air. The human was covered in Sesshomaru's scent, and both of their arousal. She turned to step into the room, but Sesshomaru was already gone. The floor was covered with the girl's blood and their discarded weapons. Amaya growled and clenched her fists. The human would have to be dealt with.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu didn't stop running until she was in her room. She checked the bath next door and found it already filled and waiting.

_They must have known I would need one after fighting Lord Sesshomaru._ She thought as she dropped her bloodied clothing to the ground.

She needed to get his scent off her before anyone else in the castle caught wind of their little moment. Sayu slipped into the hot water and sighed. It was a little too hot, but she ignored the burning sensation and thought back to what transpired in the training room. Sesshomaru had appeared more than eager to have his way with her, and if she hadn't snapped out of it she was sure he would have mated with her right there on the floor. The thought of sleeping with her handsome lord brought a blush to her cheeks and she shook her head vigorously. It was impossible, even if they both really wanted it.

_But there's no way he really would._ Sayu thought sadly. Her shoulders slumped as she recalled all the harsh comments the other servants made about their lord's hatred of humans. Rin was the only exception. _No, my scent must have overpowered him_.

Sayu suddenly remembered running into Lady Amaya during her quick exit. Her eyes widened and she moaned in agony. There was no way her sensitive nose missed their intermingled scents.

_Hopefully I didn't ruin Lord Sesshomaru's chances with her, even if she is a pain…_ Sayu thought before sinking even deeper into the water and starting the long process of scrubbing away Sesshomaru's scent.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru looked out of the window in his chambers and scowled. He didn't know how he lost complete control of himself like that. In all his years he had never succumbed so easily to a woman. And a human woman! The worst part was she had been the one to stop _him_. Disgraceful. The smell of her arousal was still all over him and he began to feel dizzy. The delicious aroma made his mouth water and he felt a deep need to taste her soft skin again.

The confused demon growled and turned away from the window. He needed to get her scent off his body before he did something he would regret.

An hour later he had effectively rid himself of the enticing female's scent. While bathing he had deduced that his bond with her was what made her so difficult to pull away from. Not only had he been fighting against his own arousal, but hers as well. Everything was intensified to a level he had never experienced because he was tied to her in a way he hadn't been with any other woman. His conclusion satisfied him and he vowed to never give in to her again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu dressed in the thin white kimono left for her in place of her ragged clothes and stepped into the hallway. She gasped and stumbled back when she saw Lady Amaya standing just outside the door glaring at her. Sayu bowed to her and moved to go into her room.

"I see you had fun with Lord Sesshomaru today," she heard Amaya hiss.

Sayu groaned and dropped her head to her chest.

"That's right. I smelled him all over you, human. I don't think I even need to tell you to keep your grimy paws off him," Amaya said with a sneer.

Sayu mentally checked herself before turning to the pretentious demoness. "Is there anything I can assist you with, Lady Amaya?" she asked.

"I heard you have to do whatever someone tells you because of those shackles around your wrists."

Sayu's eyes snapped open and she glared at the woman in front of her. "I only obey my master's orders."

Amaya gave her a devilish grin. "Is that so?" she said before turning down the hallway that led to Sesshomaru's chambers.

Sayu's heart skipped a beat and she called after the demoness. When Amaya ignored her and picked up her pace Sayu shot after her. "My Lady, please. What is it that you want?" she cried as she rushed after her, but Amaya was blessed with demon speed and disappeared ahead of her.

Sayu ran all the way to Sesshomaru's chambers, ignoring every warning Jaken gave her about not going unless strictly invited. She arrived at the screen doors just as they closed behind Amaya. She dropped to her knees and pressed her ear against the delicate screens.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Sesshomaru's gruff voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's that slave of yours. I asked her the most basic of tasks and she refuses to do them unless you tell her to."

"I don't have time for this, Lady Amaya. Ask another servant."

Sayu smiled and silently thanked her master.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I have a special task only she can perform."

Sayu felt her master's curiosity peak and held her breath.

"It's a surprise for Rin, my Lord."

There was a long pause as her master contemplated the odd request.

"So be it. The woman is to follow your orders."

Sayu nearly cried when she felt her shackles send a tingling sensation through her body. She lifted her eyes to the demoness when she came back out, her eyes filled with dread.

"Follow me and keep quiet," Amaya said while walking past Sayu.

A sharp pain shot up her arm when she resisted. Sayu stood slowly and followed obediently after the jealous woman.

* * *

**Juliedoo: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my character and think I've done well with Sesshomaru. I try so hard to keep in character… but sometimes it's hard. Lol

**Plastic Paradise:** haha Okay here you go! I'm so glad you like Sayu! It's nice when other people like your characters, too.

**DestinyRose09:** Thanks so much! Here's a new chapter for you. Hope it pleased! I was a little embarrassed/nervous writing it… haha

**Mita:** hehe All is well in the training room, though what happens outside of it might not be so great… Poor Sayu. I'm glad you like her, though!


	8. Ch 8: Vying for His Affections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Vying for His Affections**

Lady Amaya continued walking until she was well out of hearing range of Sesshomaru. Sayu heard the woman stop and was surprised when she turned around with a menacing growl and shoved her into the wall by her throat. The angry demoness snarled and bore her fangs.

"Listen you disgusting human filth, you're going to do exactly what I say and you are never to repeat it. Even if Lord Sesshomaru demands you tell him you will keep your mouth shut no matter what, understand?"

Sayu choked against the woman's vice-like grip. She desperately wanted to kill the demoness, but her shackles wouldn't allow her to harm anyone who gave her orders. Instead she nodded, ignoring the biting pain of the claws pressed against her throat.

"Good, now follow me and keep quiet."

Lady Amaya released her grip and Sayu tumbled to the floor. Her shackles vibrated and she immediately stood and followed. The servants looked at them strangely but kept their distance. Sayu knew they didn't like her, but they disliked the overbearing demoness even more. Amaya was abusive and high-maintenance and none of them wanted her as Lady of the Western Lands. Sayu glared at her while she walked. She had to obey her, but she didn't have to like it. Of all the masters she was forced to follow, this demoness scared her the most.

_What was Lord Sesshomaru thinking?_ Sayu wondered as they came to the screen door leading out to the garden. Sayu heard Rin humming and smiled until she saw the disturbing look on Amaya's face.

The demoness narrowed her eyes at her before looking at the door's concealing the child and smirking. "Sayu," she said without taking her eyes off them, "I want you to hurt that little human."

Sayu felt her stomach heave and the whole room seemed to go black.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't tell you to kill her, just rough her up a bit."

The woman kept talking but Sayu didn't hear her. She could never hurt Rin, despite being ordered. Even ignoring her personal feelings, her main directive was to protect Rin. To go against her master's main order would certainly lead to punishment, but outright refusing the demoness' command would have the same effect. Sayu gulped when she felt the familiar buzz against her wrist. She had only been punished once, and that was all it took. She was weak back then and gave in quickly and no master ever had to ask her twice after that. But hurting Rin…

_I can't do it…_ Sayu looked up at the woman and narrowed her eyes. "No."

It was deliberate disobedience and a warning shock ran through her. She tightened her fists and lifted her chin, openly challenging Lady Amaya. Sayu knew she couldn't hurt her, but she could choose to defy her.

"How dare you… Get out there and do what I told you!" the demoness snarled.

"I refuse. I will not do what you have asked."

Another shockwave made her grunt and her eyelids fluttered. Lady Amaya stood back and smirked, smelling the slight pain and fear she was giving off.

"I see. It gets worse the longer you go without obeying. Well, I have all the patience in the world," she breathed before leaning against the wall with an amused smile.

Sayu's shackles began to glow blue and streaks of electricity flew up her arms and made her blood burn. She continued to stare defiantly at the woman, but when the pain increased she had trouble focusing. A blinding light flashed from her wrists and a sickening crunch echoed through the hall. Sayu's eyes widened and blood trailed out of her nose and she fell to her knees. Her skull felt like it was cracked in two and the sensation sent tremors of sharp pain through her brain. She pressed her hands to the sides of her head and her mouth dangled open in a shocked "O." Another flash of blue and searing white pain flashed in her eyes. A strangled scream escaped her throat as blood seeped from her nose and ears.

"All you have to do is scratch the stupid child and this pain will be gone," Amaya said as she leaned down to inspect the human. She frowned when Sayu looked at her with hatred so deep it sent a chill down her spine. She stood quickly and backed away. "Fine, have it your way," she said, her voice uncertain as the human began to rock back and forth.

Sayu could barely see the blood pooling beneath her face as the pain blinded her. The first time she had given in long before she bled, and she tried to conjure the image of her master ordering her to protect Rin. His stifled words did little to soothe the curse and another sickening crunch sent her over the edge. She couldn't help the scream that erupted out of her mouth. It was long and filled with so much agony that everyone in the castle stopped, frightened by the harrowing sound. Sayu's face was soon covered in blood as more flowed out of her eyes. Lady Amaya began to regret her decision as the terrifying creature beneath her fell to the floor and let out another heart-stopping scream. She shuddered and covered her ears before turning and running from the woman.

Sayu cried out after her and whimpered as the shocks grew in intensity. It was just as she feared. Even though the person who made the order was gone, the command remained intact and wouldn't be dissolved until her master negated it. Another painful scream muted the sound of the shoji screen opening beside her. Rin looked in with frightened eyes and then threw it open when she saw her guardian writhing in agony just beyond the door.

"Onee-san?" Rin asked tentatively, covering her ears when another shrill scream ripped through the otherwise quiet castle. Tears pooled in her eyes and she began to sob. "Onee-san!" she yelled.

Something snapped in Sayu when she heard Rin crying out to her. The object of her command was close and the torture only intensified at her intentional disobedience. The shackles hummed and glowed brighter, lifting her hands of their own accord and pulling her toward the terrified girl. Sayu realized this and tried to resist the magic's strong pull. She managed to look at Rin, barely seeing her through the blood and opened her mouth to speak.

"Run," she choked out.

Rin looked at her with a shocked expression and shook her head.

Sayu moaned as she continued to resist. She leveled her gaze and focused on the girl. "I… said… run!" she screamed.

Rin jumped and turned to leave, eyes wide with confusion and fear, but Sesshomaru appeared and she ran to him instead. Sayu felt her master's presence and let out a keening wail in response and proceeded to drag her body towards him despite the unending pain.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was only ten minutes after Lady Amaya left Sesshomaru's chambers and he retired to his library when it hit him that something was horribly wrong. The second time was moments later and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. This was followed shortly after by a deafening scream that made his blood run cold.

_The woman…_ he thought before moving to stand.

Another wave of dread ran through him followed by another punching sensation and he dropped to a knee as his vision blurred. Sesshomaru growled in frustration and stood. He could sense the woman was in a horrendous amount of pain and he threw the screen door aside and followed the heavy scent of her blood.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he eventually came across. Rin, much to his horror, was standing next to the woman and looked about to bolt. The woman looked like she'd dipped her upper body in a bucket of blood. The smell bombarded his senses and he had trouble concentrating. She seemed to sense his presence and began dragging herself towards him. Her breaths were drawn in ragged gasps and she occasionally stopped to grab her head and cry out. Sesshomaru stared at her bloody face in shock and moved toward her. Sayu managed to pull herself to his feet and pressed her forehead to his shoes.

"Master," she whimpered pathetically.

Sesshomaru scowled and felt his demon rage against the treatment dealt out to his property.

"What is the meaning of this," he hissed.

Rin wailed against his leg and he growled at her to keep quiet. The girl silenced herself immediately and cried softly. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Sayu and bent down to the suffering woman.

"What happened?" _What do I do to stop this?_ He thought desperately.

As if sensing his questions, Sayu held her hand out to him. Sesshomaru couldn't tell if she was crying, but then noticed that she was, only blood came out instead of the salty liquid that normally did.

"Please… Tell me not to do it," Sayu managed between ragged breaths.

Sesshomaru suddenly realized he was witnessing the punishment of a disobeyed command. _Amaya…_ he thought with an enraged snarl. "Whatever she told you to do; I'm ordering you to disregard it."

Sayu crumpled at his feet with a cry of relief and immediately blacked out. Sesshomaru scowled and vowed to hunt down the demoness after he tended to his abused slave. He lifted her in his arms, ignoring the blood that smeared all over his white clothing, and told Rin to find Kaito and stay with him for her protection. The girl understood and ran to the training room where she was certain she'd find him. Sesshomaru then turned his attention back to the woman in his arms and made his way to his chambers. The first servant he came across was ordered to bring a large basin and a lot of cloths to his room. He was pleased when he returned to find everything already prepared and waiting.

Sesshomaru leaned her against the wall by his balcony as carefully as he could. Warm water was already in the basin and he dropped in one of the cloths and carried it to the unconscious woman. He then settled down next to her and began the harrowing task of wiping the blood from her face and neck.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu woke to the tender brushing of warmth across her face. She groaned and her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the handsome face of her master. The warmth went away and she whimpered at the chill left behind on her skin.

"Are you all right now?" she heard him ask.

Sayu trembled at the memory of the horrible punishment she received but nodded. A sigh of relief brushed past her lips when he resumed his feather-light cleansing. _I thought I would lose control and hurt Rin._ At the memory of the beloved child Sayu's eyes snapped back open and she leaned forward, ignoring the lingering aches from her punishment. "Rin! Where's Rin?" she yelled, forgetting her station and directly questioning her master.

"Rin is with Kaito, but I'm sure she'll be here soon enough to inquire after you. That was… quite a scene," Sesshomaru said carefully.

Knowing Rin had seen everything upset Sayu, but she was glad she was able to resist her orders until Sesshomaru came. Suddenly noticing their closeness and intimate quarters, Sayu reached up to take the cloth from Sesshomaru. Before she could even grab a hold of it the demon lord snatched his hand away and frowned.

"Master, you shouldn't lower yourself to such a demeaning task. Please," she said softly.

Sesshomaru growled and rinsed the cloth in the bloody water. _So we're back to Master…_

"I will decide what is demeaning. And I've already told you once that you are not to call me master. Now be still."

Sayu sighed in defeat and leaned back against the wall, exhausted from the day's events.

"What did Lady Amaya order you to do?"

Sayu's heart stopped at the question. She knew he would ask her sooner or later, but there was no way she could answer. The demoness had given her two separate commands, and Sesshomaru only negated the second. He couldn't undo the first no matter how hard he tried because Amaya had declared under no circumstances was she to reveal her secret. The shackles hummed against her skin and she shook with fear of a second reprimand.

"My Lord, I cannot answer you."

Sayu was thankful to have such an intelligent man for a master, because he seemed to understand her problem and looked away from her.

"I see, so Lady Amaya has ordered you to secrecy. She's not as stupid as she looks." _Because she knows I would have killed her the second I found out._

Her silence was enough of an answer for him. Sayu moved to stand but was cut short by a warning growl from the man next to her. She resumed her seat and smiled inwardly. The rumors she heard about a ruthless, human-hating demon didn't suit the man caring for her. Sesshomaru was so gentle in his attention to her and had even brought her to his private chambers to care for her. Sayu's heart gave an unfamiliar twinge and she grasped at the bloody clothing above her breast.

"Are you still in pain?"

"N-no, my Lord. Just an odd sensation," she whispered, secretly pleased by the concern in his tone.

"Hn. Woman, from now on you are never to obey another order from Lady Amaya. In fact, the only person you take commands from will be me."

Sayu gasped and looked her master in the eyes. The golden depths were stern and protective as he watched her. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she breathed. Her cheeks warmed as his eyes softened and she knew now why Amaya did what she did. "My Lord, do not hold Lady Amaya accountable for her actions. She reacted out of jealousy," Sayu said.

The demon grunted but his eyes hardened. "I will decide what to do with the woman."

Sayu frowned. If he killed her, Amaya's clan would surely come clawing down Sesshomaru's door. The last thing she wanted for her new master was war. But the wounds were too fresh and she knew he wouldn't listen to reason just yet. She gathered her courage and decided to be bold in an effort to save her master.

"My Lord, when are we leaving the castle for our next trip? Rin is anxious to travel with you again," she suggested, hoping he would take her bait and leave the castle long enough for her to convince him not to decapitate the demoness.

Sesshomaru looked pensive for a moment before wringing out the soiled rag and getting another. He lifted it to her face and wiped away a smear of blood from her chin. His gaze traveled to her lips and he hesitantly reached out, stroking her full, blood-covered mouth with his wet fingers. Sayu parted her lips in a sharp intake of breath and watched him intently. The look in his eyes reminded her of the incident in the training room and she felt a needy ache ball in the pit of her stomach. She saw his nose twitch and expected to see disgust, but the demon lord surprised her again with the hungry look in his eyes.

_Curse his sensitive demon nose._ Sayu thought. She looked to the ground and blushed. "M-My Lord, about this afternoon," she began, but Rin chose that moment to burst into the room with tears streaking down her face.

"Onee-san!" she screamed before throwing herself in Sayu's shocked but open arms. "Onee-san I was so scared," Rin cried.

Sayu smiled tenderly and wrapped her arms tightly around the weeping girl. She kissed the top of her head and rested her cheek against her hair before gently rocking the distressed child. "Hush, I'm okay now. Lord Sesshomaru saved me," she whispered. She then gathered Rin in her lap and continued to rock her.

Kaito appeared in the doorway with an apologetic look on his face. "Lord Sesshomaru, she wouldn't stop crying and I looked away for a second and she was gone." His voice was all apologies and Sesshomaru merely nodded and waved him away. Before he went he smiled at Sayu and dipped his head. "Sayu, I'm so glad you're okay. Rin thought you were dead," he said before giving his lord a deep bow and shutting the screen behind him.

_Sayu… I remember the fox demon saying her name now. _A sweet melody reclaimed his attention and he looked at the woman currently invading his thoughts.

Sayu had Rin curled in her lap with both arms wrapped securely around her. Rin's own were thrown haphazardly around her neck and she was snuffling against Sayu's chest. The little girl was being rocked and sung to sleep by his mysterious slave, the melody ringing familiarly in his ears. He shook his head and realized her previous question went unanswered.

"We will leave when you have recovered," he stated.

Sayu looked up, startled out of her singing by Sesshomaru's deep baritone. "I should be fine to leave tomorrow."

She could see the hesitance in his eyes and wondered when she became so good at reading the normally emotionless man. _The bond. Of course, what else would it be?_ She thought while taking up her song again.

After they made sure Rin was asleep, she let Sesshomaru take her and carry her to her own bed. Sayu tried to stand, but another growl from Sesshomaru made her sit back down.

"You are too weak. I'll be right back. Don't move," he ordered.

Sayu sighed and wondered if he even realized how often he ordered her around. Unlike his other servants, she didn't get to ignore him. And even if he wasn't completely serious she still had to obey. It didn't take him long to put Rin to bed and come back and he walked in on her looking down at her ruined garments with a forlorn sigh. He looked at her with a raised brow and Sayu only had to gesture to her blood-soaked clothing for him to understand.

"I've arranged for you to have something new. It should be ready by the time you've finished your bath," he stated.

Sayu smiled and nodded before Sesshomaru appeared before her and had an arm under her knees and the other around her back. Sayu squealed when he lifted her and grabbed on to the spikes sticking out of his armor. Sesshomaru fixed her with a cocky smirk before walking to her room. She blushed and kept her mouth shut until he stopped in front of her door and gently lowered her feet to the ground.

Sayu chewed her lower lip before bowing deeply to the great demon lord. "Thank you for saving me, my Lord," she said.

"It should never have happened in the first place," he replied.

_He blames himself for what's happened._ "You could not possibly have known her intentions. But I stand by what I said. Please let her go unharmed."

She could feel him staring at her, studying her with those intense amber eyes and shivered beneath his heated gaze.

"She cannot go unpunished, but I'll reconsider my method," was all he said before disappearing down the hall.

Just as he promised, a new set of clothes was waiting for Sayu when she finished her bath. Eri was also waiting with a giddy smile on her face and nearly pounced on Sayu when she came through the door leading into her room. The two women were becoming fast friends.

"Sayu, have you heard the news?" Eri asked excitedly.

Sayu smiled and shook her head, admiring the strong black fabric that made up her pants. Seeing the expression on Eri's face, she sighed and set the garment aside. It was clear the worked up demoness expected her full attention.

"Lady Amaya was all but kicked out of the castle!"

Sayu blanched and clutched at the white kimono bunched around her knees. Eri didn't seem to notice her friends' change in behavior because she continued to divulge all the dirty secrets.

"Isn't this fantastic? I heard Lord Sesshomaru nearly killed her because she mistreated one of the servants. I can't imagine how badly she roughed them up for him to cause such an uproar about it. I feel badly for whoever got on her bad side," Eri said.

"Do you know if Lord Sesshomaru harmed her?" Sayu asked.

Eri gave her a strange look and stuck her nose in the air. "No, he didn't. But he should have! He just ordered her to leave and not come back. Too bad for her, because she intended to make him her mate."

"And what of the treaty? Are we going to war?"

"Lord Sesshomaru signed it and sent it away with her. I'm glad for that," Eri said before taking a good look at Sayu. "You don't look so good. I heard you sparred with Lord Sesshomaru today. He must have been pretty rough on you."

Sayu blushed at the memory of her master's tongue on her skin and his fangs dragging across her sensitive flesh. Yes, he had been rough with her. She was lucky to get away with nothing more than rattled nerves and a deep ache in her belly. Sayu shook her head to rid herself of Lord Sesshomaru. "Does anyone know who Lady Amaya released her wrath on?"

"No, apparently only Lord Sesshomaru witnessed it. And we all know how talkative he is." Eri giggled at her joke and Sayu smiled.

Another demon came for Eri and she left Sayu to admire her new outfit. She wasted no time in pulling it on and was pleased to find it fit her perfectly. She didn't know how Sesshomaru came up with it so quickly, but she was grateful. The pants were black and loose so she could move around easily but the top was tight and sleeveless with a beautiful pattern similar to Sesshomaru's woven around the edges. The white flowers stood out sharply against the black fabric and the top was secured with a blue and white obi of the same design. She even had a pair of shoes. The short boots slid on easily and she marveled at the way her feet felt inside of them. Sayu smiled and ran her hands down her torso, reveling in the soft fabric woven by demon hands. A familiar presence appeared beyond her door and she called for him to enter.

Kaito slid the door open and smiled brightly when he saw her. "Sayu, you look fantastic," he said.

"Thank you," she murmured while fingering the sash tied around her waist.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Sayu looked at him and saw sadness in his usually happy eyes. She forced a smile to her lips and gestured to her sound frame. "Lady Amaya is going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me. But I would appreciate it if you kept what happened between us," she said.

Kaito nodded and looked at the door leading to Rin's room. "I was scared when I saw her. She reeked of your blood and wouldn't stop sobbing. I thought for sure you had been killed."

"You must not have much faith in me," Sayu whispered.

The look Kaito gave her was filled with so much hurt and desperation it nearly threw her back. "Don't ever think that! You can do anything. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise," he said vehemently.

"I think you're forgetting something." Sayu smiled sadly and held up her wrists. "So long as I have these I am nothing but a slave."

Kaito growled and ran forward, grabbing her by her arms and turning pleading eyes to her. "Then break the curse."

Sayu gasped and turned away from him. She often thought of doing just what he suggested, but she didn't even remember who cursed her. Knowing the origin of the spell was crucial to breaking it. No, she would be a slave forever.

"Sayu, there has to be a way. We can find it," he whispered.

His face was so close to hers it made her blush and she thought she saw a glimmer of something familiar in his eyes. Something similar to what she'd seen in Sesshomaru's. Sayu brushed the thought away and sighed. "Kaito, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think I'll ever be free. I've accepted my fate. You need to accept it, too."

The hopeful look on his face was replaced with anger and he dropped her arms. "How can you just give up like that?" he asked.

Sayu scowled at his prying. He had no idea what she'd been through in her long, human life. He certainly had no right to judge her. "You can ask Rin or Lord Sesshomaru that. They saw what happens when I go against my restraints. You were fortunate enough not to," she hissed and walked to her futon.

Kaito frowned and walked to the door. Before he left he looked back at her sadly. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

Sayu winced when the shoji screen slammed behind him. She knelt down and crawled under the blankets on her futon, happy to finally end her nightmarish day. _Well, it wasn't all bad. _Sayu thought while remembering her sparring match with Sesshomaru. A shiver went down her spine and she giggled before rolling to her side and almost immediately falling asleep. Rin sneaking in and climbing in bed with her wasn't even enough to rouse her from her healing slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! There's your next chapter. Sorry it took so long everyone. Between my new job and all these weddings I keep getting invited to it's hard to keep up! But things should run smoothly now. I'm trying to make longer chapters so it won't be as quick to update as it was before (every day updates! Haha) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue reading! Love all of you.

* * *

**MikaCheshire: **Aw! You're too sweet. And not everyone is into OC stories, or at least they aren't willing to try them. I'm so glad you took a chance with mine and I hope you continue to enjoy it! I've got big plans for Sayu.

**Emi Fumiko: **Now you know! Hope it lived up to your expectations. And hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. ;)

**shad: **I'm sorry it took forever but I'm glad you finally found it. I'm happy you're still enjoying it, too! It's hard to keep a story interesting without overdoing it and sometimes I worry that I overdo it… I hope you don't lose track of it, either!

**Celsie7: **You guessed correctly! I'm sure everyone did…. But did you know HOW she was going to be tortured? Eh? Eh? Hope not… And Amaya is gone… for now! muahaha

**DestinyRose09: **haha! I have to admit I was blushing a little bit when I wrote it, but I'm determined to write it! And you are too kind with your praise! That's such a nice thing to say! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you like it so much. I'm happy you found it, too. :')


	9. Ch 9: Into the Cave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Into the Cave**

Sayu grunted and blocked Kaito's sword and lunged at him, ducking to the left when he swiped at her. Sweat poured down her face and back and she cast a glance at the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. She'd already removed all she could while still remaining somewhat decent, as had Kaito. The outfit Sesshomaru ordered for her had many layers and wasn't suitable for the type of training she was doing. The skimpy shirt she had on now would have had her blushing on any other occasion, but she was fighting for her life and didn't care if she looked modest in front of her master.

The dog demon was watching intently from the other side of the room, studying her as she jumped and parried and arched away from his best fighter. Sayu would be lying if she said she wasn't glad for the sudden match, but his intense honey gaze was unnerving and there was more skin exposed to him than she would have liked.

_What are you talking about? He's already seen you naked!_ She thought before jumping in the air and bringing her old blade down on Kaito's.

The tiger demon roared and slashed at her. Sayu could tell he was still angry with her. His fighting was sloppy and predictable and his eyes grew more red with each blocked swing. She was only fighting him to ease her master's worries. It had been nearly a week since Lady Amaya's little stint with her shackles. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure she was fully healed and capable of protecting Rin should trouble arise. She argued she'd been ready the next day, but her stubborn master refused to leave the castle until she'd had 'adequate rest.'

"Pay attention!" Kaito screamed as he swung at her again.

Sayu scowled and picked up her speed. The fight hadn't started out so intense. They'd fought bare-handed for the first thirty minutes before Kaito lost it and grabbed a sword off the wall. Hers was by Sesshomaru and she had barely grabbed a hold of it before Kaito was upon her. They'd been fighting with steel for the past hour and her hands were beginning to throb.

_I need to end this._ Sayu thought as Kaito snarled.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru frowned as his old friend became more and more unhinged. His behavior baffled Sesshomaru. Sure the tiger demon usually lost it and went a little crazy when he fought, but this was different. He could smell the anger rolling off Kaito as he fought Sayu, but he didn't know why he was mad at her. He always thought Kaito was rather fond of his little human.

Sesshomaru crinkled his nose and scowled. _My little human._ He thought with disgust.

Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru watched the skilled woman as she fought off the enraged attacks of his general. They were both barely clothed with Kaito only in his hakama and Sayu in much the same. The woman had on the loose traveling pants he ordered for her and the very first layer of her upper-body clothing. The shirt barely covered her at all with a string tying it up around her neck and her back completely exposed. It clung to her chest and was drenched in her sweat and he suppressed a growl when she turned her back to him, giving him another glimpse of her toned shoulders. The muscles bunched and rippled under the soft flesh and he couldn't stop his gaze from traveling lower, from her small waist which fanned out into full hips and a firm, round backside that made his hands twitch.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists and scowled. He was turning into a pervert. The clanging of metal brought him back to attention and he studied Sayu's sword. The blade quivered with each blow from Kaito's much sturdier weapon. Sayu seemed to distracted to notice the weeping sound her sword was making. Growling, Sesshomaru rushed forward as Kaito brought his sword across Sayu's once more and her blade cracked and broke in half.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu's eyes widened when she felt her sword give way. Kaito's sharp blade was still coming at her full force and there was no way she could avoid it. A sudden pressure on her stomach startled her and she was ripped backwards, narrowly avoiding Kaito's deadly weapon. She stared at the tiger demon with shocked eyes and felt herself hoisted up. Sesshomaru helped steady her before leveling his gaze on Kaito.

"I'll not have you killing the first servant who's earned their place here," Sesshomaru growled.

Sayu watched as Kaito loosened his grip on the hilt and looked at her. She could see regret in his eyes and gave him a small smile, but the demon turned away from her and replaced the weapon before stalking out of the room. She released the breath she was holding and looked down at the clawed hand still wrapped around her waist.

Sesshomaru realized his position and immediately released her. Sayu turned and bowed.

"You have saved my life yet again, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm eternally in your debt."

Sesshomaru grunted and looked down at the broken sword. Sayu followed his gaze and the corners of her mouth tilted down. She knelt beside the broken steel and cradled the pieces in her hands.

"You shouldn't feel so much attachment to a broken sword," Sesshomaru said.

Sayu didn't look up at him as she settled on the ground. "This wasn't just a sword. It was my only belonging. My first master gave it to me and it's the only thing I've had with me in all my years as a slave," she replied sadly.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched as he regarded the woman. The rusty, old thing was obviously important to her, but it was beyond repair. It had lost its will to fight and could therefore never be restored. He looked away from her and let out a long breath.

"Prepare yourself. We leave tomorrow. You have rested long enough," Sesshomaru ordered.

Sayu scowled at the command and glared at her shackles. Any order, no matter how small, had to be obeyed. Standing up from the lifeless sword, Sayu left the room without another word.

Sesshomaru waited until she was a good distance away before walking over to the fragments of metal and gathering them up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu sighed and placed a hand where her blade should have been. This would be the second time she traveled with Sesshomaru unarmed and it left a strange feeling in her gut. They would be leaving in a few hours and Rin had yet to awaken. A smile softened the harsh expression on her face when she thought of the girl snoozing on her bed. Rin formed a bad habit of sneaking in her room at night to sleep, but Sayu did nothing to deter her. She was certain Sesshomaru wouldn't approve of the little girl staying with a slave every night so Sayu made sure to have her safely tucked in her own bed before the other house servants made their rounds.

A light knock on her door drew her attention away from Rin and she glided to the screen and cracked it open.

"Kaito?" she whispered before fully opening it.

He looked distraught and she was worried Sesshomaru changed his mind about letting her and Rin travel with him again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I speak with you?"

Sayu glanced back at Rin before stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

"I see Rin has become a permanent guest in your room?" Kaito joked in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased if he found out," Sayu said with a slight warning in her tone.

Kaito dipped his head and turned sad eyes on her. "Sayu, I'm sorry about yesterday. I could have seriously injured you and if Lord Sesshomaru hadn't been there I could have… I could have…"

Sayu silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Think nothing of it. We were sparring. And he _was_ there so everything's all right. There's no need to apologize."

Kaito's shoulders slumped and he heaved a huge sigh. A little of the light returned to his darkened eyes. "Thank you," he breathed.

Sayu nodded and watched him carefully. "That's not the only reason you've come to see me," she stated.

He smiled then and chuckled, leaning against the solid wall behind him. "Not much gets by you." His demeanor changed and his shoulders tensed again. "Have you thought about what I said? About finding a way to undo your curse?"

She knew this was coming. Kaito was a stubborn tiger and once he set his mind on something Hell would freeze over before he let it go. Sayu crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the opposite wall.

"I've already talked to you about this. There's no way I can break it. I don't even remember who cursed me! Besides, I've tried everything. Nothing works."

Kaito was silent a moment before he spoke again, this time in a hushed, hopeful whisper. "So you've tried?"

"Of course I have! You think I want to be stuck like this? I've tried breaking them, purifying them, even cutting my own hands off. They can sense what I'm trying to do and repel everything, like a barrier. I've even tried some of the darker magic."

"Surely there's something you haven't done yet. I can help you!" Kaito whispered sharply.

"No, Kaito. I'm done talking about this," Sayu said before turning to walk back to her room.

The angry tiger demon wrapped his hand around her arm and tugged her back. "Why won't you let me help you?" he hissed.

"Because I'm afraid, okay?" she snarled, ignoring his shocked expression. "Does that answer satisfy you? I'm terrified of what I have to do to get them off. You have no idea what I've done. The pain I've gone through. Only something truly terrible will work to get them off, or the person who cursed me to begin with."

"Sayu, I thought you weren't afraid of anything," Kaito whispered sympathetically.

"Yes, well, I'm only human," she snapped before wrenching her arm free and rubbing it.

Kaito's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about all that."

Sayu sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, just quit bringing it up." She smiled when he nodded his head, looking very much like Rin when she did something she wasn't supposed to. "I need to get Rin back to her room before her maids go running to Sesshomaru."

Kaito chuckled and waved goodbye, leaving Sayu to carry Rin back to her room. She was nearly done packing her things when she felt Sesshomaru's presence just beyond her door. She rushed to open it and bowed to her master. Sayu waited for him to speak, but he continued to stand in her doorway, staring at her. Sesshomaru seemed almost shy and she had to suppress a smile at the new side of the normally stoic dog demon.

"My Lord, can I do anything for you?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed and he suddenly held out his arm. Sayu looked shocked for a moment at the large box he was offering her before taking it.

"My Lord?" she asked, unsure of what to say as she held the first gift she had ever received besides her sword and the clothes she was wearing.

"There is a formal gathering next month and others have expressed interest in seeing you," he said before giving her a strange look and walking away.

Sayu stared after him a moment before looking back down at the box in her arms. "What just happened?" she whispered to herself.

Not wasting another second, Sayu slid the door shut and plopped down in the middle of her room. She was slow and careful in opening it, wanting to savor every moment in case this was the only real present she would receive in her uncertain life. When she finally lifted the lid, she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. Folded in the box was a beautiful red kimono with a gold flower pattern stitched across it. But it was the silver comb sitting on top of the vibrant fabric that brought tears to her eyes.

Sayu picked it up gently and pressed it against her chest before looking at it again. There was no doubt in her mind that it was her sword. She laughed out loud when she realized Sesshomaru had taken the broken fragments and had them forged into the beautiful piece in her hands. The metal was molded into intricate flowers and several rubies were fashioned into the design. She traced the lines with her finger and let out a shaky sigh. The forgotten kimono was soon rediscovered and Sayu stared at it, too afraid to touch it lest she tear or dirty the expensive cloth. Instead she replaced the comb and gave her presents one more wistful sigh before covering the box and slipping it beneath the desk in her room and stacking her folded sheets on top of it. Leaving the precious gifts behind made her sick, but she couldn't take them with her. Eri was the only woman who tended to her room and she was certain even if the curious demoness found the kimono and comb she wouldn't take them.

One last glance around her barren room and she was out the door and met by an already irritated Jaken.

"Slave! Get Rin ready at once. Lord Sesshomaru is ready to leave now."

"But it's so early. Surely Rin can sleep for at least another hour."

"How dare you go against Lord Sesshomaru's direct orders! If he wants to leave now then we leave now."

Sayu frowned at Jaken as he scampered off down the hall to finish preparations for the trip. Her stomach growled and she hoped Sesshomaru would at least let them eat before they left.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Another loud growl pierced the otherwise quiet air and Sayu dropped her head in embarrassment. Both she and Rin had been a chorus of grumbling stomachs since they left that morning, and Sesshomaru showed no signs of stopping.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so hungry. Can't I stop and get some berries?" Rin asked.

"Rin, don't complain," was all Sesshomaru said in reply.

Rin whimpered and rubbed her stomach before leaning over Ah-Un and moping. They were three hours into their trip and well away from the castle in an area Sayu had never seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began in a questioning tone.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl over his shoulder without saying a word.

"Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru turned honey eyes from Rin to Sayu's shackles. "To see an old friend."

The human woman shied away from his intense gaze and looked off into the forest. Sesshomaru's mouth twitched and he turned his attention forward again.

The next few hours dragged on in much the same way. Six hours into the trip Sesshomaru finally allowed them to stop and forage for food, but said they didn't have time for Sayu to hunt. She gathered as many berries and fruits she could find for Rin and portioned only a small amount for herself. Once Rin ate her fill, Sayu had a few more berries and tucked the rest away for later should Sesshomaru not let them stop again.

As they got farther and farther from Sesshomaru's castle, the sky grew darker and a small chill laced the breeze.

"Onee-san, is it going to storm?" Rin asked.

Sayu studied the clouds above her and took in a deep breath. The air was heavy and everything seemed tense, like the calm before the storm.

"Yes, Rin. And if I'm correct it's going to be a bad one," she murmured, the sound almost drowned out by the violent whipping of the leaves surrounding them.

Sesshomaru ignored them and continued on. They needed to reach the border before night fell to ensure they made it through the dangerous area the next day before the sun set. The safe area of his lands inhabited by humans was coming to an end, and he needed to prepare Sayu for what they'd be facing tomorrow night should they not make it to their destination before dusk. His human companions would be safe tonight, but the demons on the other side of the human border were vicious; nothing compared to him, but he still wasn't sure about Sayu's ability to handle an actual fight with a demon wanting to kill. He frowned and picked up the pace. There were questions that needed answering, and only _he_ could answer them.

Another two hours into their journey and Sayu and Rin were ready to collapse. At a normal pace, Sayu would have no trouble keeping up, but her master was walking so quickly she often found herself in a light jog just to keep up. Rin was lucky to be riding the dragon, but her back end was so sore she was about to get down and start running next to Sayu. To their relief, rain started pouring from the sky and they were both soaked to the skin in a matter of seconds.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin yelled over the thunder, "can we please stop? It's raining so hard!"

Sesshomaru growled at the weather's interference and changed his direction. It would be even more inconvenient if the two humans got sick. And they weren't too far from the border; about another three hours. He walked a new path through the forest and didn't look back to see Ah-Un huffing as he tried to pick his way through with Rin shouting encouragements from his back.

Sayu tried to help the dragon by pulling back branches and leaning over bushes to make his trip easier. Jaken was squalling at them to keep up and Sayu had to restrain herself from kicking him, instead taking her frustration out on the branches she was breaking for Ah-Un. So wrapped up was she in her grumbling that she didn't notice Sesshomaru stop and stumbled right into him after pulling a particularly stubborn branch out of the way. His silky hair was wet against her face and made his scent thicker than normal. The woody scent was masculine and strong and filled her stomach with butterflies.

"M-My Lord, I.." she said, pushing away from his hard body and looking to the ground. "I'm so sorry, My Lord."

She shot Rin a glare when the small child started laughing, but it immediately turned to concern when she fell from the dragon's back and right into a bush. Sayu rushed over to her and fished her out, cradling the sniffling girl to her chest and rocking her.

"Onee-san…" Rin cried.

"What is it? Are you injured?"

Rin stuck out her hand and a big thorn was stuck in her palm with a thin trail of blood washing away in the soaking rain. Sayu cooed over the wound and plucked the thorn out before standing and walking to Sesshomaru, Rin tucked safely in her strong arms.

"Is this where we're staying tonight?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and began walking to the cave in front of him. Sayu followed with Rin in her arms and Jaken grabbed Ah-Un's reins and soon they were all in the dry cave.

"Jaken, start a fire," Sesshomaru commanded.

The frog demon's mouth dropped and he glared at Sayu who was already sitting and fussing over Rin's little wound. He left in a huff and disappeared into the rain.

Sesshomaru turned and watched as Sayu kissed Rin's palm and took a piece of cloth from inside her shirt and wrapped Rin's hand.

"There, all better," she said and smiled.

Rin shivered and cuddled closer into her protector. "Onee-san, I'm cold. And it stinks in here," she whined.

Sayu laughed and tucked her head under her chin. "Go to sleep. Jaken will have a fire started before you know it."

"But I'm not tired."

"Trust me, you will be," Sayu said as she began rocking back and forth and humming a sweet melody.

Rin's eyes fluttered closed and she was asleep not long after. Sesshomaru watched all this with mild fascination and a small feeling of pride welled up in his chest at the maternal instincts of the woman. She knew how to care for a pup, and that was important for a female if she was to breed. Sesshomaru growled and shook the thought from his head, not wanting to admit that filling her belly with a few pups was a very appealing idea.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Sorry that took so long everyone. I promise I didn't abandon this story! My honey just got a new job and….. we're moving! Needless to say it's been hectic and difficult to find time to write, but thanks to all of those who have stuck with me! I really appreciate your patience and hope this long chapter was a reward.

* * *

**Dontgotaclue88: **Thank so much! I'm so glad you like it!

**DestinyRose09:** Yeah, I totally want to kill Amaya… But I have some plans for her in the future… Thanks for sticking with me and being a faithful reviewer! You're awesome!

**Harlequin-Dust: **I'm glad you like Kaito. He's a fun character and I enjoy writing about him. And thanks for your nice compliments! It makes me smile to know people enjoy my story.

**Celsie7: **Thanks! Sorry it took so long for an update!

Next time: Sesshomaru and Sayu in a cave… Something fun always happens when people get stuck in caves.


	10. Ch 10: Kissing You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**A/N:** So as you can see from the chapter title, they're going to kiss, so I don't feel like I'm ruining the surprise by writing this. Sometimes there's a certain song I play over and over again while I'm writing a scene, and the one I played for their first kiss was "Kissing You" by Des'Re. It's a song from _Romeo + Juliet_ and I could just see them standing there in the rain kissing. Just wanted to share a little bit of what was going on in the author's head! Please proceed and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Kissing You**

Rin was right. The cave did stink. It was still pouring outside and a large puddle was slowly creeping farther in through the opening. They were all wedged into the back with a small fire sending flashes of light dancing across the wet rocks. Rin was awake and mostly dry, in a decidedly better mood now that her belly was full of meat. Upon waking, the little girl began complaining so loudly of being hungry Sayu eventually gave in and went into the muck to hunt. It hadn't been easy, but she came back with two small rabbits and had them roasting within an hour. Now she sat huddled near the fire, shivering under her soaked clothes. All the outer layers of her clothing were strung on sticks and hanging near the flames. Much to her annoyance, she was once again reduced to wearing just her traveling pants and the skimpy halter shirt in front of her master.

"Onee-san, I'm cold," Rin said, unable to huddle next to Sayu due to her wetness.

"You should move around, Rin. You'll stay cold if you just sit."

A deep chuckle echoed against the walls and Sayu looked up at Sesshomaru. He was reclining against the opposite wall with one leg tucked against his chest and the other stretched out. There was amusement in his eyes but no smile on his face.

"Is something funny, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sayu asked.

"You should take your own advice. Your chattering teeth are not exactly calming."

Sayu blushed and looked back to the fire. But Rin had already been encouraged and was soon up and dancing around the cave, much to Jaken's annoyance.

"Onee-san," she sang, "come dance with me!"

Sayu laughed and leaned back on her hands. "I haven't danced for a long time, Rin. It's been at least twenty years since I had a master who enjoyed my dancing."

Intrigued, Rin knelt by Sayu and smiled brightly. "You used to dance, for real?"

"Yes, I was trained to dance with fans. Would you like to see?" she asked while tapping Rin on the nose.

"Please!" she yelled with barely-restrained excitement.

"All right, I'll be right back," Sayu giggled before standing and running back out into the rain.

"Is that woman stupid? She was just complaining about being cold and she's run back into the rain!" Jaken squawked.

"You're no fun, Master Jaken," Rin pouted while crossing her arms and turning away from the toad.

His mouth dropped open and he looked genuinely hurt. "You don't mean that, do you Rin?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Sayu walked in before Rin could respond and presented two large leaves in each hand. "These will be our fans, Rin," she said while handing two to the excited little girl and positioning the other two in her own hands. "Now Rin, this type of dancing is all about grace, power and beauty. We use the fans and our bodies to tell a story. Would you like to watch first?"

Rin giggled and nodded before running over to Sesshomaru and plopping down next to him. He looked at her curiously but didn't tell her to move. He wasn't sure how graceful Sayu could be in the cave. It was wet and slippery and there wasn't much room and it only went in about twenty feet and could be no more than fifteen feet wide. Still, he was curious to see how well she could dance after twenty years of not even picking up a fan.

Flicking the water off the leaves so they would stand up straight, Sayu stood next to the fire and shifted to hold them so they covered half her face. She waited, finding a rhythm with the rain, and then began to move. It was slow at first, sensual. Her arms curved and reached, her torso lifting and stretching as she moved with the rain. Hips swaying gracefully in the firelight, she picked up the pace and spun and her shadow made wicked movements against the wall behind her.

Sesshomaru watched, captivated as she moved as fluidly as the rain. He seriously began to doubt her humanity because he had never seen any human dance with such grace and skill. It was much like watching her fight, only he felt like he was being seduced as her eyes held his through fluttering lashes. The fire danced in the darkness of her eyes and he wanted to touch her wherever the light touched her beautiful, pale skin. Whenever she spun her wet hair swayed and revealed the smooth flesh of her back and Sesshomaru had to hold back a growl. She began dancing faster, and then slower as the rain slowed, always keeping pace with the thrums of water splashing outside the cave.

Sayu's body twisted and curled around the flames, courting the dangerous blaze and unknowingly undoing her master. She moved closer and breezed by the little group watching her from the floor, and Sesshomaru took a deep whiff and went still.

_She's in heat._ He thought with a low growl.

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken to see if the toad had caught her scent and judging by the shocked look on his face, he had. The dog demon cursed the rain for masking her heat and clawed at the ground beneath him for restraint. Now that he had her sweet scent he couldn't get it out of his nose, and with her dancing so erotically right within his grasp… it was driving him mad.

The dance ended abruptly when Sayu sensed her master's distress. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he just scowled. Rin jumped up from her seat and started waving her leaves.

"Teach me, Onee-san! I want to be a beautiful dancer like you!" the child yelled.

"Don't be stupid, Rin. You're too clumsy to ever dance that gracefully. Stick to your flower necklaces," Jaken said, unaware he had just given Sayu a compliment.

Rin dropped her arms to her sides and stuck out a quivering lip. She looked at Sayu with tears in her eyes and asked, "Is it true, Onee-san?"

Sayu dropped to Rin's height and placed a hand on her cheek. "Of course not. Master Jaken is just jealous because _he_ cannot dance and you are so good already."

This brought Rin's smile back and she began dancing around the cave again, trying to twirl her leaves like Sayu did. The woman smiled at the small girl before turning back to Sesshomaru. There was a wild look in his eyes and she felt the need to shield herself from his hungry gaze. She looked back at the leaves in her hands before tossing them in the fire and resuming her seat against the opposite wall.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how is my fan dance? Am I as good as Onee-san?" Rin asked as she kicked her foot out and frantically waved the leaves in front of her face.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes from Sayu and studied his little companion. A ghost of a smile lit up his features and he stretched his other leg out. "I'm not a good judge of artistic skill, but you have potential. Keep dancing, Rin."

Sayu thought Rin could have died from happiness at that moment and laughed at her sudden burst of energy. The happy sound rang through the cave and Sesshomaru once again felt warmth in his chest due to the bond he shared with the woman.

_I suppose I could get used to this…_ he thought before closing his eyes and trying to forget the tantalizing smell radiating from the woman across from him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_Sayu groaned and shifted from her position on the ground. A scorching heat licked at her skin and she pressed a hand to her wet forehead. She opened heavy lids and gasped at the sight of fire. The cave around her dissolved in the flames, as did the bodies of her companions. Sayu screamed as she watched them turn to ash and cried out for her loss. The rock floor of the cave beneath her turned to dry, cracked earth and the screams of humans rang in her ears. She tried to get up, to move and run from the fire, but her legs were too heavy and she couldn't lift herself._

"_Look what they've done," came a scratchy voice above her._

_Sayu looked up to see a strange woman hovering over her covered in blood. She was dying._

"_Look what they've done," she said again, this time waving a shaky arm to encompass the area around them._

_Sayu looked around, tears falling down her face as hundreds of humans, both dead and alive, swarmed the broken land. Blood seeped up from the cracks in the earth and stained her hands. Sayu screamed and tried to wipe it off, but it only spread up her arms._

"_You must pay the price for their misdeed," the woman rasped._

"_I didn't do anything!" Sayu yelled to the dying woman._

"_They refused to pay the price. Your life is forfeit. That was the deal," she whispered before collapsing in on herself._

_Sayu stared at her for a moment before looking back at her hands. The blood coiled itself around her wrists and turned into hard, black steel. The fire grew closer and closer and when she looked back up at it a pair of sad, golden eyes stared back through the orange flames. _

Sayu woke with a start and threw herself forward, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Her eyes darted around the dark cave and she breathed a sigh of relief when she found Rin sound asleep next to her and the campfire under control and slowly burning out. Jaken was snoring not too far away and Ah-Un was still dozing at the front of the cave. When she turned to Sesshomaru, she found two golden eyes gleaming in the darkness and it brought back visions of the horrific nightmare she just had. Unable to look at him any longer, Sayu jumped up and ran from the cave, unaware of the tears rolling down her face. The rain was still coming down, but not as heavily as before.

Once free from the cave, Sayu choked on a sob and took off into the forest. She had to get away from those piercing amber eyes.

She found herself leaning heavily against a tree, sobbing into the rough bark while the rain soaked her clothes. She didn't know why she was crying, but the tears came from somewhere deep within her and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"What dream could have possibly reduced _you_ to such a state?"

Sayu gasped at the voice of her master and whirled around and pressed her back against the trunk. It was at moments like these Sayu didn't blame Amaya for her hatred. Sesshomaru looked like a god standing in the rain. The water reflected off his long, silver hair and created a halo around him, illuminating his skin making the markings on his face stand out. His eyes were soft with what she knew to be worry. She could feel it in her gut.

"My Lord," she breathed out, surprised and frightened by the fragility in her own voice. His sympathy reminded her of Kaito and enraged her. Her brows cinched together and she leaned forward with her hands still braced on the tree behind her for support. "Why do I constantly find myself reminding you all that I'm a human? I'm not some demon who can hide their emotions on a whim. I'm a weak, irrational human and even _I_ can cry." Sayu was shouting now.

Any other master would have punished her for her disrespect, but Sesshomaru just looked at her with sad, hungry eyes. He stood for a moment watching her body shake with confusion and rage. The feelings coursing through him were unnatural, but so was everything about his relationship with the human. He wanted to take her into his arms and soothe her, kiss away her tears but he just stood there.

"Sayu…" he said, speaking her name for the first time.

"I don't want your pity! I don't need it—"

Sayu inhaled sharply when Sesshomaru appeared a breath away from her face. He was leaning down and breathing hard, his whole body tensed and waiting. She stood still with wide eyes and waited for him to move, feeling very much like a wild animal cornered and waiting for the final blow. Instead he lifted a clawed hand and ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

"I know, Sayu. I know," Sesshomaru said and gently pulled her small body against his, cocooning her and sheltering her from the rain. He tucked her head under his chin and held her tightly.

Sayu stood shocked in his arms before succumbing to his gentle touch and melting in his embrace. Tears fell from her eyes once again as he continued to rub small circles on her exposed skin. No one had ever comforted her or held her in the hundred or so years she'd been a slave, and all the sadness she'd held inside came out in one giant sob. A soft growl vibrated through Sesshomaru and soothed her while he cradled her head and nuzzled against her soft, black hair.

"My Lord, this isn't proper," she managed to say through hiccupping cries, but she didn't try to pull away.

"I don't care," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sesshomaru pulled away and tilted her head back so she was looking at him. Her full lips quivered and her eyes were red and puffy, as was her nose. She looked so vulnerable and scared and he found himself strangely attracted to this softer side.

"Sayu, say my name."

The woman in his arms looked at him strangely and he nearly took her right there when the smell of her heat hit him full force as she shifted in his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, just my name," he breathed.

Sayu's brows pinched together as she considered his demand. Calling him anything other than master had already been strange and difficult to get used to, but now he wanted her to call him by his name. She hesitated and a blue spark snapped on her wrist.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered and shivered when his eyes darkened to molten honey and a low growl vibrated from his chest through hers.

Sesshomaru pressed a hand against the small of her back and buried the other in her hair, smiling as her dark eyes widened and she trembled against him. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, happy when he found no trace of fear.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered as he dipped his head and planted his lips against her jawline.

Sayu sighed and tilted her head back, heart pounding in her ears as she processed what he said. "Why?"

Sesshomaru chuckled against her neck and pressed a warm kiss on her pulse. "Why does a man normally want to kiss a woman?" he asked before dragging his teeth down her throat.

She made a soft keening noise and moved her head to the side, offering more flesh. "I don't know."

"Sayu, you're beautiful," he whispered and steadied himself. The smell of her arousal mixed with her heat nearly brought him to his knees and he had to calm himself. The woman in his arms had obviously never even kissed a man. He didn't want to scare her. Pulling back, he gave her a gentle smile and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I want to know you," he murmured.

"Then kiss me."

Her response startled him and he opened his eyes, smiling at the mixture of confidence and uncertainty on her face. He rubbed his thumb against the base of her skull and leaned forward until his lips brushed across hers. Electric shock ran from Sayu's lips all the way down to her toes and at first she was afraid her shackles reacted to the intimate contact. But the tingling sensation was pleasant and excited her.

Sayu knew what they were doing was wrong; he was her master, she his slave. Of course she could be used for pleasure so long as it didn't end in sex – something she was thankful she never had to do – but this felt like more than just pleasing her master.

The man in question suckled on her lower lip and she leaned into him, letting the experienced man guide her. Sesshomaru moved gently at first, reveling in the softness of her mouth as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. A strange sensation ran through him as Sayu shyly responded to his lips. He couldn't tell if it was his emotion or hers, but it was sweet and warm and made him unbelievably happy. Sayu moaned against his mouth when he pressed her closer, careful of his armor, and he lost all cohesive thought.

Unable to hold back, Sesshomaru began nipping and licking her soft lips in an effort to coax her mouth open. Sayu gasped and parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru to dip his tongue in and taste her sweetness. He explored her mouth slowly and growled in approval when she responded.

Sayu felt her confidence grow and reached up to undo Sesshomaru's heavy armor. It fell in a forgotten heap to the side and she buried her hands in his silver hair and pressed her chest flush against his. Sesshomaru groaned and backed her up against the tree before trailing his hand from her hip up to cup a full breast. Sayu moaned and threw her head back against the bark, giving Sesshomaru access to her throat. The dog demon pressed hot kisses on her flushed skin and ran his thumb over her hardened nipple.

The scorching friction made her buck her hips against his and she fought to maintain control of her body. Sesshomaru was suckling on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and Sayu whined and tilted her head even farther to encourage him. Some strange instinct told her that place was important, that he needed to bite her there.

_Why…?_ She thought before he pulled away. Her eyes shot open and she gave a soft growl at the sudden chill against her skin.

When she looked up at Sesshomaru he had a devilish grin on his face that turned the heat coiling in the pit of her stomach to an almost painful throb. Then she felt the fingers at the back of her neck pull the thin string keeping her top up before the rain-soaked fabric fell forward with a wet thud against her thighs. Sayu gasped and brought her arms up to cover herself, but Sesshomaru was faster and had a wrist in each hand before she could even blink. She blushed and looked away, ashamed for someone so beautiful to see her naked form. Nearly every master had seen her nude and she felt ruined and unworthy to be seen by one as great as Lord Sesshomaru. Her master sensed the sudden turn in her emotions and dropped her wrists before crushing her against him and burying his nose in her neck.

"Sayu," he growled, his voice thick with barely controlled restraint, "there's no need to be ashamed. I won't force you."

The smell of her arousal returned and he groaned and licked the sensitive flesh below her ear, making her shiver against his chest. A trembling hand came between them and tugged at the hem of his tunic.

"I want you," she whimpered, and then realized how badly she really did want the man holding her. She wanted to mate with him and carry his pups and have him all to herself, but it wasn't possible. "Sesshomaru, we can't… You and I can't—"

"I know," he said gently.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered against his chest.

Sesshomaru sighed and pressed feather-light kisses along her jaw. "No more talking," he said huskily before taking her lips in his own. He felt her tiny hands push at the fabric of his shoulders and slipped his arms out of the long sleeves. Sesshomaru moaned into her mouth when her slender fingers ran over the taut muscles of his torso and he gently eased her to the ground.

Hot skin slid over her naked flesh and she arched into him to maintain the delicious contact. The demon lord complied and settled his weight over her, careful not to crush her, and hungrily explored her mouth.

Sayu wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders and raked her nails over the skin on his back, making him groan and press against her. A cry of protest escaped her mouth when he broke contact and was quickly replaced with a loud moan as his tongue and lips traveled lower. He stopped to take in her beautiful form; face flushed and lips swollen from his kiss, full chest trembling from her labored breathing.

"Tonight, you are mine," he said roughly before descending on her, eyes flashing red.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG that was so hard to write! I'm so bad at writing "love" scenes. It took me three days _at least_ to muddle through it so sorry if it's terrible… Anyways… YAY! They kissed. And I'm sure you have a lot of questions because of some crazy stuff that went on in this chapter, but you'll just have to wait until next time. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are all awesome and it really makes me happy to write for you.

* * *

**MaiXii:** I'm so glad you like it! Here's your update. Sorry it's so late…. Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Shaylakai: **Aw! Thanks so much! I didn't think so many people would comment on my writing style. It really means a lot to me to know my readers like the way I write.

**koko: **Yeah I'm starting to really like Kaito… He really does care for her. I'm happy to know that you like him because that means I'm doing my job right. I wanted my readers to like Kaito and be torn between who Sayu should end up with. So thank you!

**Celsie7: **Haha So sorry Celsie7… I hope this chapter was satisfying for you because it nearly killed me to write it… So embarrassed lol I think I was blushing the whole time and almost got whiplash from checking to see if anyone was reading what I was writing.

**Snowy B: **Thank you so much. I love my readers!

**BoundaryBreaker: **Oh my gosh your comment was so confusing. At first I thought you really did hate me and then I was like… oh no… my first mean comment. Then I kept reading and it made me smile. Sorry to keep you waiting so long but I hope it was worth the wait. And I tried really hard to keep him the same, but he's a little more sentimental in this chapter because he's struggling against her being in heat… so… yeah.

**ShadowNekoSakura: **Thanks so much!

**magicalnana: **It is very sad. Sayu had a very difficult past and a horrible time with her past masters. But now she has Sesshomaru and Rin and Kaito so her future is looking bright.


	11. Ch 11: The Demon Within

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Like My Master**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Demon Within**

_Previously:_

"_I want you," she whimpered, and then realized how badly she really did want the man holding her. She wanted to mate with him and carry his pups and have him all to herself, but it wasn't possible. "Sesshomaru, we can't… You and I can't—"_

"_I know," he said gently._

"_I'm so sorry," she whispered against his chest._

_Sesshomaru sighed and pressed feather-light kisses along her jaw. "No more talking," he said huskily before taking her lips in his own. He felt her tiny hands push at the fabric of his shoulders and slipped his arms out of the long sleeves. Sesshomaru moaned into her mouth when her slender fingers ran over the taut muscles of his torso and he gently eased her to the ground._

_Hot skin slid over her naked flesh and she arched into him to maintain the delicious contact. The demon lord complied and settled his weight over her, careful not to crush her, and hungrily explored her mouth._

_Sayu wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders and raked her nails over the skin on his back, making him groan and press against her. A cry of protest escaped her mouth when he broke contact and was quickly replaced with a loud moan as his tongue and lips traveled lower. He stopped to take in her beautiful form; face flushed and lips swollen from his kiss, full chest trembling from her labored breathing. _

"_Tonight, you are mine," he said roughly before descending on her, eyes flashing red._

* * *

Rin tiptoed around the cave with her arms thrown out for balance, the childish song she hummed echoed through the small cave. Large puddles covered the ground and she jumped over them, playing some game only she knew the rules to. Jaken was grumbling at the opening with Ah-Un sleeping soundly beside him.

"Master Jaken, how much longer until Lord Sesshomaru and Onee-san come back?" Rin asked as she narrowly avoided another large puddle.

"How am I supposed to know? I've been a faithful servant all these years and he still never tells me anything! Now he's out consorting with some human slave who doesn't deserve to lick his boots!"

"Master Jaken, what does consorting mean?"

Jaken's mouth dropped open when he realized his error and he turned sharply on Rin. "Stupid girl! Don't repeat that word!"

Rin set her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not stupid! And if you won't tell me I'll just go ask Lord Sesshomaru."

A terrified squawk pierced the silence of the cave and the little toad demon jumped in front of Rin's retreating form. "All right, all right," he huffed, trying to stave off the wave of embarrassment he was being forced to relive. "Do you remember the talk you and I had last summer? When two demons decide they want to become mates?"

Rin's face flushed instantly and she covered her ears. "No, not again! I don't want to hear about that adult stuff again!"

"You asked me what consorting meant you silly little girl!"

The wheels started turning in Rin's mind as she processed and connected the two ideas Jaken presented to her. Her eyes brightened and she flashed a delighted smile at her conclusion. "Lord Sesshomaru and Onee-san are mates? She's like my mother then!" Rin bounced and clapped her hands as Jaken rubbed his temples and let out a groan.

"That's not what I said…" he mumbled.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The leaves perched over the sleeping pair quivered as the wind pulled at their delicate stems. A few stray drops of rainwater were shaken free and fell on Sayu's cheek. She shivered and wiped away the cold water before stretching her arms and biting back a loud yawn. Confusion swept through her when she finally cracked an eye and was met with smooth, naked flesh. Upon further inspection she discovered it was Sesshomaru's bare chest she was so comfortably reclined against. Her gaze traveled to the fabric draped precariously low on his hips. A thick line of silver hair disappeared under the white cloth and a bright hue flushed her cheeks when she realized how very naked he was. She looked down to make sure she was still at least partially dressed. When she saw her pants secured in place, if not a little disheveled, she sighed and fell back onto his shoulder.

Sesshomaru grunted and shifted so his other arm wound around her waist and pinned her against him. The familiar contact brought back the memory of her lord's curious hands and she shivered. How she survived their little tryst only half naked would forever remain a mystery to her.

Not wanting to wake the slumbering demon, Sayu settled back against him and studied his handsome face. She liked watching him sleep. His face wasn't drawn back in a grimace and his eyes weren't narrowed and calculating. She had to laugh at his overly self-controlled demeanor. But then again, he was a lord over a vast domain. If he showed weakness he would be challenged. Self-control and rigidity were part of the job. Despite his cold treatment of nearly everyone he encountered, Sayu noticed he was looking at her with a softer gaze than before. Sometimes she caught him watching her, and he scowled and looked away like an embarrassed child.

A small giggle slipped through her lips and Sesshomaru's ear twitched, but he didn't move. Sayu stared at the pointed flesh and smiled. He was a demon, but he accepted her. The even greater miracle was that she was his slave and he had taken her in his arms as if she were an equal, as if she were his lover. Even thinking about his powerful embrace and frenzied kisses were enough to make her want him again. Sayu's smile faded. She would never have him though, not really. The shackles around her wrist hummed against her skin as if to mock her. To have Sesshomaru meant she needed to break the curse, and that already proved impossible. Tears gathered in her eyes as she realized the futility of her situation. She could never ask Sesshomaru to take her when he couldn't fully have her. They would never have pups of their own and Sesshomaru would grow old and die with no heirs to take his place. Granted, it would be a very long time before that happened, but she could and would never ask that of him. The magic was also unpredictable. She didn't know how long she would live. The way things were going now she could even outlive him. The idea made her sick and she pushed the image of a grey and dying Sesshomaru from her mind.

How cruel life was to keep her from the man she loved.

The thought made her start. _Love? Do I love Sesshomaru?_ She didn't need to wait long for an answer.

_Yes._ The voice came from somewhere deep inside and it warmed her a little. It seemed detached and somehow like hers, but not quite. It was sensual and wild and possessive. She thought Sesshomaru might like that voice. The confidence with which it responded made Sayu sure.

She was in love with the Lord of the Western lands.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched when he heard a feminine giggle rise out of the quiet air. He tried to remember everything that happened only a few hours ago. Sayu's heat nearly drove him insane with need and he had trouble piecing things back together through the red haze. The only thing he was sure of was that they hadn't completed the act; his achy, weak body was a testament to that. The shackles around her wrists had even given him a few warning shocks when he got to close to the area giving off that delicious scent. He wanted to groan when he felt her settle back against him. Her soft breasts pressed into his chest and he wanted nothing more than to flip her over and claim her right there in the muddy grass. Sesshomaru found the strength to restrain himself and continued to let her think he was sleeping. He was surprised she hadn't figured out he was awake yet. Judging by the flurry of emotions he felt coming from her, she was too preoccupied to care.

_Women…_ he huffed. The impatient dog demon resigned himself to lie still while she daydreamed so he could figure a way out of his predicament. What they did wasn't a mistake, he'd be lying to himself and to her if he said it was, but it still shouldn't have happened. Sayu was a human woman, albeit a strong one, but human nonetheless. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his duty. He also couldn't stand to be compared to his father. Besides, Sayu couldn't bear him any pups, and if she did they would be half demons. Inuyasha would never let him hear the end of it if he sired half demons. _That's if the curse is even broken._

Sesshomaru frowned. He couldn't believe he was even contemplating mating the human. As a lord he was required to take a woman of good breeding and someone who could form a beneficial alliance. His father had done as much, but he had also taken a human on the side to satiate the need for love.

Love. Did he love this woman? No, he knew that. There was only one woman he could have loved, and she was gone. But Sayu came close. He inhaled her scent and, aside from going mad with desire, it calmed him and filled him with warmth. Sesshomaru juggled with the idea of taking her as a mistress, but dismissed it almost as soon as it came to him. That wouldn't be fair to Sayu or his future mate. There was no way he could win. Even if he did take her as a mistress, it would still be a life of servitude. Sesshomaru knew he had a way of demanding something be done instead of asking. This was a habit that came with growing up with power and wealth. Normal women could refuse him, but Sayu would be forced to obey. Simple phrases could become death sentences if she didn't comply immediately. That wasn't the kind of life she deserved to live. But he couldn't get rid of her. Rin's attachment was too strong, and he was starting to worry his was, too.

There was only one thing to be done, and that was forget everything that happened and go back to the way things were. Sesshomaru would have to live with admiring her from a distance and stealing glances when she wasn't looking.

Empowered by his decision, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked straight into Sayu's black orbs. She looked startled and her full mouth parted in shock. He looked at her lips and resisted the urge to press his own against hers. He set his mouth in a thin line and did his best to look irritated. _When did this get so difficult?_ He growled.

Sayu seemed to sense his irritation and pulled back a little. This gave him the opportunity he needed to pull away and distance himself from her sweet scent. He stood, unabashedly showing his gorgeous body. Sayu had the decency to blush and look away and Sesshomaru inhaled sharply at her beauty. He dressed quickly and tried not to look while she pulled her own shirt on. When she finally stood and faced him she looked unsure and a little ashamed.

"So what do we do now?" she asked after a moment.

Sesshomaru gave her an icy glare and lifted his chin. "Everything proceeds as normal."

She looked visibly winded by his declaration, like someone punched her in the gut. "What do you mean? Last night you-."

"Was overcome by the scent of your heat. I was weak and gave in to instincts. It won't happen again." The words burned in his mouth and he wanted to take them back the second he saw the look on her face. He reminded himself of a future with her; constant, unintended orders and possible punishments. It helped him stand his ground and he stood a little straighter.

Sayu shrunk away from him. Desperation made her fold in on herself and she stared at him with frightened eyes. Unable to see her heartbroken face any longer, Sesshomaru turned and began to make his way back to their waiting group. If she tried to reason with him again he would have to scare her into silence. The thought made his stomach churn, but it might be the only way. He hoped she would drop it and carry on like they did before, but luck was not on his side.

"Sesshomaru, please wait! I-."

The demon lord growled angrily and turned on her. Crimson seeped into his eyes and he snarled viciously. He took his anger at himself and pushed it on her. _I don't want to do this…_ he thought grimly. The words fell out of his mouth but he hardly realized what was being said.

"Slave! Who are you to call me by my name? I am your master! You are never to speak of what happened again."

He watched in agony as Sayu stumbled back and fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear as the shackles around her wrists began to glow bright blue. She held them up to her face and stared in expectant shock. Sesshomaru froze when she looked up at him. He didn't understand what was happening, but she seemed to. Sayu didn't refuse an order and he didn't demand punishment, so why was she receiving one? Realization dawned on him just as the shackles sent the magic through her. For some reason he didn't feel anything, but her pain was immediate. Her body shriveled to the ground and she pressed her hands to her head while she screamed.

Sesshomaru watched in horror, confused as to why the pain wasn't gradual and why it wasn't going away. The man who sold her said the magic would react to his anger. He must have been irritated enough for it to activate. But he hadn't even been mad at her, just angry in general. A sick feeling rose in his gut when he realized it didn't matter. Any anger from him would be interpreted as her fault, and she was dealt a swift and agonizing punishment. He tried his best to calm down, hoping the magic would recede.

The magic immediately drew away and Sayu's body sagged in relief, but her face was drenched in her own blood and she was breathing heavily. He moved toward her and she flinched away, terrified of another brutal torture. It was the first time she'd been punished as a direct result of him. He wanted to comfort her, but perhaps this had worked out for the best. She would stay away from him now and be saved from a cruel future with him. She would be Rin's companion and be well-fed, dressed and trained in anything she desired.

_But she'll still be a slave._ Sesshomaru shook the thought away and moved forward again. She had to at least know he was sorry, that he didn't mean for it to be like this. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't angry with you and I didn't want you to… to go through that. Please forgive me." He bowed his head to show he meant every word. The shuffling of grass and dirt reached his ears and he looked up to see her standing, still looking at him with those dark, heartbroken eyes.

"Of course, Master. Forgive this slave for thinking she was anything but that."

A keening whine rose up Sesshomaru's throat, but he swallowed it and nodded. He hated how the word 'Master' came from her mouth, but it had to be this way. She was a human and a cursed slave. The most he could do for her was break the curse and then ask her to stay; for Rin's sake, of course. He would have to do a lot of reading when they returned to the castle, and then maybe try to make their failed journey again sometime soon.

Sayu shifted in front of him and he was brought back to the present moment. Her bloody face was horrific, and he told her to go clean up before they returned. They made their way back slowly. Sesshomaru could tell she was weak and dizzy and tried not to push her too fast. When they reached the other two members of the group Sesshomaru merely grunted and headed off toward the castle. The demon lord remained deep in thought for the rest of the trip, thinking of the scrolls contained in his office regarding curses and whether or not a certain slave's could be broken.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The journey home was long and silent. Sesshomaru refused to travel any farther with her in her current "condition."

"You will only attract trouble," the demon lord said.

Sayu cringed when she thought of his harsh words. Had she known her feelings ran so deep for the mysterious demon she would have worked harder to guard her heart. _And my head…_ She thought as she pressed her fingers to her temple. Her head still throbbed from her unintentional punishment. But that was nothing compared to the pain of his rejection.

Thankfully Rin seemed oblivious. The little human was accustomed to Sesshomaru's mood swings and sudden changes in direction. In fact, she seemed more pleased than usual. She gave Sayu gleeful smiles whenever she was caught observing her.

_Rin, what are you thinking?_ Sayu thought as she held back fresh tears.

Sesshomaru's steps faltered as another wave of sorrow passed through her, but Sayu no longer cared. He would have to suffer with her through the grief he caused. A small growl worked its way up her throat as she wiped away the irritating liquid. She cried more in the short time she knew Sesshomaru than she had in her horribly long life.

The dog demon ruling her thoughts stopped suddenly and glanced off into the forest.

"We'll stop here for now," he said before disappearing in the trees.

"My Lord, wait for me!" Jaken yelled as he ran after his master.

Sayu stared after him and sighed before turning to Rin. She had a strange smile on her face and was swaying back and forth.

"Rin, are you all right?" Sayu asked.

The girl in question glanced around nervously and started wringing her hands. "Onee-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Now that you and Lord Sesshomaru are mated, can I call you Okaa-san?"

The innocent question made Sayu step away and stare at her with wide eyes. "Who told you we were mated?"

"Well, when you and Lord Sesshomaru left the cave I asked Jaken-sama where you were and he said you were constorting. I didn't know what that meant and he said it was when two demons loved each other but different. You're a _human_ and he's a _demon_ so it's called constorting instead, right?"

Sayu would have laughed at her ridiculous conclusion had it not been so sad. _Consorting, indeed._ She took a deep breath and knelt down to Rin's height. "The word you're thinking of is consorting, and Master and I did no such thing."

Rin's smile faded. "So you aren't mated?"

Sayu shook her head slowly.

"So I can't call you Okaa-san and I'm still an orphan?"

Fresh tears threatened to fall and she pulled Rin to her. "You're such a silly child. I've thought of you as mine ever since you snuck into my room the first night. You can call me whatever you want so long as Master doesn't correct you."

Rin sniffled against the fabric of her shirt and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. "You mean it?"

Sayu laughed and pulled away so she could look Rin in the eyes. "Yes. And even if he says not to you may still call me that when we're alone." The heaviness in Sayu's heart lifted a little when the joy returned to Rin's face.

"I have an Okaa-san!" Rin squealed as she clutched at Sayu again.

_And I finally have the daughter I've always wanted._ "Now let's go find some firewood before it gets dark."

"Yes, Okaa-san," Rin said before grabbing Sayu's hand and pulling her toward the forest.

A genuine smile lit up Sayu's face as she let Rin tug her along.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru flew through the clouds, ignoring the small imp clinging to his tail. He didn't know when Jaken grabbed a hold, but he had more pressing matters. A demon had been tracking them for hours and suddenly veered off course. Sesshomaru intended to confront the unwanted follower, but he was proving elusive.

Another deep whiff sent the frustrated dog demon to the right. Concentration was another thing that seemed to be avoiding him. The memory of Sayu's sweet face contorted in absolute pleasure kept dissolving into blood-covered misery. Her agonized screams played over and over in his mind, and knowing he caused it tortured him. It was an accident, of course. He wasn't even mad at her, just the idea of not being able to be with her. The magic interpreted his feelings differently and dished out her punishment. Despite his often violent and bloody encounters with other demons, seeing her suffer like that was something he would never get over.

Sesshomaru shook his head and came to a stop. He breathed in and scowled. The scent had been drifting to the right at such a gradual pace he didn't notice until he was almost facing the direction he came from. _Tricky bastard…_ he thought before taking off in the direction of his two female companions. He'd been a fool to leave Sayu in her current state. Sesshomaru could only hope she was as strong as she seemed and able to hold the demon off long enough for him to return.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A strange chill shot up Sayu's spine and she glanced into the forest. Ah-Un let out a sad whine and nuzzled into her tangled hair. She laughed at his ticklish kisses and nudged him away.

"Silly dragon," she teased as she scratched two scaly muzzles. "Even you can see how sad I am. I must not be trying hard enough."

Ah-Un whined again and blew hot air across her face. Sayu choked as the dragon's foul breath burned in her nose and pushed him away.

"Rin sure is taking her time with those berries," Sayu said to herself as she bent and tried again to light the fire. The flame snuffled out before it could take hold. Frustrated, Sayu tossed the flint to the ground and crossed her arms. The rain soaked everything to the bone. There would be no fire. She looked at the dragon and scowled. "I could use a little help here."

Ah-Un seemed to snicker before dropping his massive heads to the pile of wet sticks. He froze and craned his neck to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Sayu asked.

The two-headed dragon growled in response and turned to the spot Sayu was just eyeing.

"Ah-Un?" Sayu tried again before standing.

The sound of rustling bushes broke through the trees and Sayu moved next to the growling demon. Low hissing came from her left and a face appeared above the foliage. Sayu immediately took a defensive stance and scowled. Rin was still nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" Sayu called out.

The demon's tongue flicked out, tasting the air, and she saw it was forked like a reptile's. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned before rising from his hiding place. The body seemed human enough on top, but everything below his torso was snake.

"So you're the one giving off that delicious scent? I've been following for so long and finally got that dog off my tail."

Sayu's heart sank. He was fast and smart enough to throw Sesshomaru off his trail. The snake demon slithered forward and took another deep whiff. Ah-Un growled and moved to block Sayu from his view. She placed a hand on his muscled shoulder and leaned into him.

"Ah-Un, go find Rin and get her off the ground. I can handle this," she whispered.

The dragon didn't seem to believe her but she pushed him more firmly and he whined and leapt into the air.

The demon slithered forward and more of his enormous bulk came into view. The scales covering his body were thick and glinted dangerously, each one black as coal and ending in a sharp point. A bright red pattern weaved through the onyx scales, a signal to others to stay clear. Just as she predicted, a milky-white substance dripped from his exposed fangs. Even she would be brought down by a well-placed bite from a poisonous snake demon. The terrifying creature hissed loudly and dove for her, but Sayu moved before he could wrap his hands around her.

"A quick one. I always love a little fight in my women," he said and lunged again.

A solid kick to the face sent him backwards. He let out a pained shout and turned to look at her slowly, an angry sneer pulling his lips down and showing the full length of his deadly fangs. "You will pay dearly for that."

Sayu shot him a smug grin and settled back into her stance. "Only if you can catch me."

The snake roared and threw his body forward, but the sound of soft singing brought him up short. Seconds later Rin came skipping out singing a song Sayu taught her with an armful of berries.

"Okaa-san! Look at all the berries—," Rin began, but went still at the sight of the monster before her.

The snake looked from Rin to Sayu with a malicious grin. "Okaa-san?" he repeated, tasting the word with a flick of his tongue.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The demon turned fully on Rin, not concerned that Sayu could easily attack him from behind. Rin's eyes fell on her protector and her eyes filled with tears. Sayu looked at her with such desperate fear Rin took a step back. "Rin," she screamed, "run!"

Dropping all the berries she worked so hard to pick, Rin immediately turned on her heel and disappeared into the forest. The demon snarled and raced after her.

"No!" Sayu cried and lunged at the disappearing tail. She managed to grab a hold and planted her feet firmly in the ground. Her determination managed to slow the squirming beast. She tried to rip back the scales, but they were so hard and sharp they sliced through her skin like the metal of a blade.

The demon looked back at her and flicked his massive tail, sending Sayu crashing through the trees. "Stupid woman, I'll deal with you later," he hissed before slithering after Rin.

Shrugging off the pain, Sayu pushed herself from the ground. Bloody prints were left on the grass, but she ignored the red liquid gushing from her hands. Kaito's wooden sword had done more damage to her back. The demon was weak, but his hard scales and deadly venom made him dangerous. Sayu shook the leaves and dirt from her body and took off full speed after the snake. She heard Rin scream and her vision blurred and went red. Her pup was in danger. She could hear the demon's body moving through the grass, smell his disgusting scent. A clearing was just up ahead and she barreled through it, snarling with claws poised. It had Rin by the throat.

She barreled toward his midsection and dug her hand into the snake's thick body. The broken scales ripped through her skin as she buried her arm nearly to her shoulder. He let out a shrill scream and thick, hot blood oozed from the wound. The demon turned on her, dropping Rin in the process. The frightened girl scuttled back and pressed herself against a tree. The snake took in Sayu's appearance and hesitated. Her eyes were as red as the liquid draining from the wound she made and the band around her visible wrist was glowing bright blue.

"What the hell are you?" he bellowed before once again shaking her loose.

Rin screamed when Sayu's body connected with the thick trunk of a nearby tree. The demon moved quickly and coiled around her, trapping her inside his body. The scales ripped small tears all over her body and the air was pushed out of her lungs. The tree snapped against her back, drawing a pained grunt from the snarling woman.

Confidence returning, the snake brought his face close to hers. "What are you? No demon has ever broken through my scales. And you appear to be only human."

Sayu snarled at the creature hovering near her. In response he tightened his grip and some of her ribs snapped like twigs. She sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden pain and dropped her head. The demon snickered and flicked his tongue out.

"Hmm, I guess you are just human. I'm going to enjoy devouring you," he whispered against her hair. "And once I'm done with you I'm going to eat that brat you call your child."

"I don't recall giving you permission to eat my slave."

The snake turned just in time to see Sesshomaru's toxic claws slice through the coils holding Sayu. His torso was severed and fell away in clumps while the snake thrashed on the ground. As soon as the hunks of flesh twisted away Sayu fell to her knees and wrapped an arm around her ribcage. Sesshomaru didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

"Why did I purchase you? The only task you've been charged with you failed."

Sayu kept her eyes to the ground. She could take his anger. The majority of her masters would deliberately become angry just to induce punishment. But the disappointment she felt from him roiled in her stomach and made her want to disappear in the dirt. The worst part about it was he was right and it nearly killed her to think Rin would have died.

"What have you to say for yourself?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Sayu struggled to drop her head to the ground. "Nothing, Master. There is no excuse for my failure. Please do what you feel is necessary." Some of the anger she felt coming from him subsided and she pressed lower into the ground. Her head had enough torture for one day.

The sound of retreating footsteps made her look up and she was relieved to see him walking away. She was forgiven. Slowly rising to her knees, Sayu let out a long breath and smiled. She glanced at Rin, safe and happy at her lord's side, and received an impish grin from the girl. The only thing that mattered to Sayu was Rin's safety. After Sesshomaru made it very clear that she was dirt on his boots, the girl was all she had left. Sayu smiled back despite her injuries and limped toward the group. Rin glanced behind Sayu and her smile vanished. She heard Rin's scream first, then the crunching of leaves. When she turned to see what Rin was looking at she was horrified to see the top half of the snake demon slithering out of control. The demon was still alive, and it was snarling and hissing as it moved faster than she thought possible toward Sesshomaru.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder casually, preparing to turn and rip the snake's throat out. But Sayu's lean frame appeared out of nowhere and she tackled the snake to the ground. It shrieked and clamped down on her throat.

The pain was instant and she screamed as the poison burned through her veins. Sesshomaru ripped the crazed demon from her and shredded him before he could inject her with more. Rin was already at Sayu's side, crying and clutching her arm.

"Okaa-san!" she screamed. "Okaa-san!"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in surprise as her screams were eventually drowned out by Sayu's. The human woman was choking and writhing against the ground. To save her he would have to fly.

"Jaken," he commanded, "take Ah-Un and Rin and head back to the castle."

Jaken nodded dumbly and started tugging Rin away. She screamed and fought against him until Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of her kimono and pulled her back. The headstrong girl turned to glare at her lord, but the look he gave her quieted her and she let Jaken lead her to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woman on the ground. Both hands were wrapped around the wound and the skin showing beneath was turning an ugly shade of purple. The venom still hadn't begun dissolving her flesh, a testament to Sayu's inhuman strength, but even a demon would eventually succumb to such deadly poison. Her eyes were wide and dark with fear, and Sesshomaru had to look away.

He bent to lift her, but even that small movement caused her pain. She whimpered and pressed her face in his shoulder. The bond they shared spared him the worst of it. It was more an awareness that she was injured, like a dulled echo of the injury. It made his blood hot and he felt a little sick. Without wasting any more time, he dissolved into a ball with Sayu in his arms and shot toward his castle. Jaken and Rin's scents vanished in a matter of seconds and he hoped she would last the few minutes it took to make it back.

They made it to the castle in record time. Sesshomaru gave orders and had a room fitted up with the best demon doctor in his domain within minutes of his arrival. He gave strict instructions. If they let her die, first they would have to explain to Rin how they failed her, and then he would kill them. Those were the words he left them with, and now he was in his study trying to drown out the agonized screams of his slave. They weren't quite as bad as the incident with Lady Amaya, but she could still be heard at a good distance. The thought of Amaya put a foul taste in his mouth. He should have banished her long before her little stunt with Sayu. The scheming woman should have died after that night 100 years ago. Sesshomaru clenched his fists. Amaya was the last person he should be thinking about, and killing her certainly wouldn't change the past.

_But it'd be a good start…_ Sesshomaru thought while picking up his place in the scroll he had draped over a table. The events of the last day were wearing on him. He had to get farther away from Sayu, from her screams and the wretched curse that bound her to him. The great demon lord planned on doing just that when a tremor ran through the entire castle. Paintings shook against the wall and he caught a cup just as it fell from the table. Just as quickly as it came it stopped, but a pressure was building up inside his head. Sesshomaru pressed his palms flat against his temples. A menacing growl rose in his chest as his vision blurred. Then something snapped and he was released from the immense pressure. There was a moment of silence before Sayu's screams reached a new height. She had to be dying. She had to be close. It was when he regained his composure that he sensed it. An aura was hanging in the air. It was powerful but skewed so he couldn't recognize it, like it was bound and trying to break out. Something was reaching out for him, looking for him. The aura reached out and brushed against his and a shiver went down his spine.

"My Lord, come quick! Something has happened."

How long had the doctor been standing there? Sesshomaru brushed away the strange sensation and glared at the small demon. "You weren't able to stop the poison from spreading." It was more a statement than a question, but the doctor shook his head.

"No, My Lord. Her body burned the poison off a long time ago. It's something else. We don't know what to make of it."

"Why wasn't I made aware of this sooner?"

"You told us not to bother you unless it was an emergency."

Sesshomaru snarled and barreled past the demon. If she died Rin would never be the same. It hadn't been long, but the child already formed an unbreakable bond with the human. _And so have I._ Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks at his own ridiculous thought. Another wave of screaming that was starting to sound very much like roaring filled the silent castle. He burst through the doors just as Sayu was taking a breath. A group of servants were huddled around her, staring at her in shock but too afraid to get near. Sayu was on the ground snarling and screeching like a wild animal. She looked… different.

His eyes traveled over her quickly, trying to figure out what to make of the situation. Her canines lengthened considerably and ended in sharp points instead of the blunt edges they used to be. Her eyes were wide and glaring and as red as the blood pouring from her palms thanks to her newly acquired claws. She still smelled human, but there was another smell in the air now. It was still heavily masked so he couldn't tell what she was, but it was the scent of a demon.

"Everyone back away," Sesshomaru ordered.

The servants obeyed and pressed themselves against the walls. Sesshomaru walked up to the struggling woman on the floor and let out a breath. She was trying so hard to get up. He finally realized why she hadn't attacked them. The shackles around her wrists were glowing blue and humming. They held her hands tightly to the floor. The light was traveling up her arms like blood where a darker, thicker substance started to emerge.

_Her demon blood…_ It was fighting against the magic, trying to be released.

"Let. Me. Out!" Sayu roared in a deep, throaty voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her face again. It wasn't the face of a killer. Whatever sort of demon she was, she wouldn't harm them once free. She just wanted out.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You don't recognize me?" her voice was softer now, saddened that Sesshomaru didn't know her. Tears filled her bright red eyes and she screamed again as the magic traveled farther up her veins. Her strength was withering, exhausted from the poison and the magic. She settled her desperate eyes on Sesshomaru again and a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "Help me," she whispered before blacking out and falling limp.

Sesshomaru watched as the demon blood receded and the blue magic drifted back toward the shackles. No one breathed for a long time, but when they did Sesshomaru began barking orders again. Rin and Jaken chose that moment to arrive and Sesshomaru had to refrain from snarling at the pair with all their incessant questions. Rin's maids came to the rescue and released Sesshomaru from his guardian duties. He just wanted to be alone, with her. With Rin settled with the female demons, Sesshomaru was finally able to relax. He took his spot next to Sayu and leaned back against the wall before heaving a huge sigh. It had been a trying day, and now this. There were many questions that needed answering, but they would have to wait until the sleeping human, or demon, awoke.

Kaito appeared in the doorway with a grim face. "My Lord?" His face was drawn back in worry, making him look much older than he was.

"She will live. Her demon blood burned off the poison."

Sesshomaru waited while Kaito absorbed his statement. Of course it would come as a shock. The tiger demon's eyes grew wide with confusion and he looked back and forth between her and his lord.

"Demon blood? But she's-,"

"A demon trapped in a human's body."

Kaito looked like he wanted to ask a million questions. Sesshomaru gave him a wearied look, something he would only show his friend, and Kaito gave a curt nod and retreated.

_No doubt he'll return in a few hours with more questions than I have answers for._ Sesshomaru looked back at Sayu's face and frowned. She looked much better, and the wound on her throat was already healing. Not a day ago he had raked his own fangs down that tender flesh. But his intentions had been much different than the snake demon's. And he was more gentle than normal, fearing for her frail human body. Turns out his concerns were invalid.

_She's a demon._ It didn't matter how many times he repeated it to himself. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. All the signs were there: her strength, speed, skill, and even her instincts to protect who she considered her pup. He may not have been there when the snake went after Rin, but the vicious protectiveness and terror that struck him on his way only added fuel to the fire of his already out of control rage. But now she was a demon. He couldn't imagine what power her shackles held at bay. The aura he sensed was immense. Still not equal to his own, but definitely a contender. Sayu would make a good mate.

Anger flared as the thought of taking her for his own crossed his mind yet again. His father's mocking face materialized and Sesshomaru shook it away. No, he wasn't like his father. Sayu was no longer human, and therefore no longer posed the threat of half-breed children. But who knew what type of demon was lurking behind all that magic.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It felt like hours since she'd been bitten. The last thing she remembered was Sesshomaru picking her up and then they seemed to fold in on themselves. There was a bright light and a sudden rush of air and she blacked out. Now she was floating in a sea of darkness with no other sounds or people in sight.

"Hello?" Sayu called. "Is anyone there?"

Her voice echoed through empty space and she frowned. She couldn't decide which was worse; being alone in the vast emptiness of her own mind or the horrible pain of her body being dissolved from the inside.

_You aren't alone._

The voice was strangely familiar and Sayu whipped her head around to find the source of the sound. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The other woman chuckled and a pair of frighteningly familiar gold eyes appeared in front of her.

_I am you. And this is where I've been trapped for an entire century. But it seems like my time is drawing near. He's even smarter than I remember._

"Who?"

_You know who! He's close. So close I can smell him. Let me out._

The honey eyes in front of her flashed red and a massive crack ran through the darkness. Sayu tried to back away from whoever it was but found herself immobile.

_Let me out, Sayu. I've been here long enough!_

"I don't… How do you know my name?" She was ashamed of how her voice trembled. But this person, whoever she was, was strong. Her aura seemed to fill the space and Sayu felt very small in comparison.

_I already told you. We are the same. Now let me out! Let me see him!_

More cracks splintered the darkness that surrounded her, then a searing pain burnt through her body and she knew it was the magic. She felt like she was being split in two but the presence wrapped itself around her and the pain dulled.

_Release yourself to me. I will free us._

Sayu squeezed her eyes shut as the pain increased. "I can't! I don't know how!"

_Then you leave me no choice._

As soon as the words left the woman's mouth Sayu felt something tug at the back of her mind. The foreign aura invaded her body and Sayu thought she was going to explode. It reached and filled every corner and crevice in her body and the pain, coupled with the magic trying to prevent whatever was happening, was excruciating. She screamed and wished Sesshomaru were near. At the mere thought of her master the aura went crazy and worked harder at trying to merge with her own. It filled her body to the brim and the magic lashed out at her, but she was able to hold it back this time. Unbelievable strength coursed through her and she felt herself change. An angry snarl ripped out of her throat and she struggled to regain consciousness. She could smell him, he was so close. Then her eyes opened.

There were a lot of people in the room she was in, but she zeroed in on him. She felt like she was watching him through some sort of lens, like she had taken a backseat and let whatever was hiding inside of her take control. Whatever it was wanted him even more than she did.

"Let. Me. Out!" she screamed in a voice that was both her own and someone else's.

She saw Sesshomaru's eyes twitch. He seemed to remember something.

_He hasn't forgotten me._ The woman was ecstatic to see this and tried to lift her arms to him. But the shackles held her down and were trying to force her back into submission.

"Who are you?" His deep baritone rang through her head and she almost fainted at the sound of his voice.

The woman seemed disheartened at this. He still didn't know her. "You don't recognize me?"

The magic coursing through her took an opportunity while she was weak and burned farther up her arms and into her body. She felt tears running down her face and her vision blurred. It was too much for her frail body. "Help me," she whimpered, before everything went black.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

He sighed again and studied the sleeping woman, willing her to wake up. As if sensing her master's silent demand, Sayu's eyelids fluttered open. They were back to their black color. The more Sesshomaru thought about it, the more he realized how unusual her eye color was. But it wasn't his place to concern himself with humans and their eye colors.

Her eyes widened with fright and Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get up. You've been through a lot."

She obeyed and leaned back, groaning and pressing a hand to her head. "What happened?" she whispered hoarsely.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

Sayu shook her head and touched the place where a nasty wound should have been. "There was a woman. She wanted out. I couldn't understand what she wanted."

Sesshomaru frowned and retracted his hand. It had been there a little too long. "I have questions, and I need answers."

She looked at him wearily and he regretted having to push her so soon. But if she was in fact a demon, then they needed to figure out if she was dangerous and start discussing ways to get the shackles off. _Rin will be crushed._ He thought morosely.

"I'll do my best, Master," she croaked.

Sesshomaru waved in a servant and ordered tea. He waited until she downed two cups to start interrogating.

"How did you come by those things?" He cast a disgusted look at the black metal around her wrists and she tucked them under the blanket.

"I don't remember, Master."

"Try."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sayu sighed and closed her eyes, trying her best to remember every detail of the day she first awoke to enslavement. It was still as vivid to her as the man she loved sitting next to her. It was a mild day. Summer was over and winter was fast approaching. She awoke alone in a forest with no memory of what had transpired. She didn't know who she was or where she'd come from. A blank slate. An older man came across her and felt sorry for her. Turns out he was a powerful and influential lord. Why he was the one who came across her that day could only be considered fate, but it was the start of her future as a slave. It didn't begin with him. Sayu had always loved her first master. Despite his title he was a kind and generous man who taught her many skills. He was also the man to name her; Sayu, after a beloved daughter who fell ill as a child and passed well before her time. The day he died was when her world ended. The children did not take kindly to Sayu and the favoritism their father showed towards her. They also feared her. The rules of her magic hadn't been completely revealed and they never knew if it would lash out at them. They sold her off to the first bidder; another influential lord of a different area. He was not so kind.

Thus began Sayu's life as an almost immortal human. She picked her way carefully down through the long line of her owners. Sesshomaru listened with interest, his rage growing with the increased abuse of each listed master. It ended with her tale of how he came across her. Nothing even hinted at how she could have become the way she was.

"How can you not remember anything?" he asked.

She could feel his frustration, and she was sure he could feel hers. This was not the first time she had thought about this. She'd had an entire century to contemplate who she could have angered and who she used to be. No one had answers.

"No, Master. The magic keeps me from remembering. It's one of the punishments I must suffer, among many others."

He nodded as if to accept and pressed his lips together. "You are not a human, Sayu."

Her eyes widened. "Of course I am. You of all people should kno-,"

"You're a demon disguised as a human. The shackles keep your true self locked away. But it came out today. My guess is the poison would have killed you and the threat of being killed woke your inner demon. The magic subdued you before you were able to reveal yourself."

Sayu stared at the ceiling in shock. Is that who the woman was? She had demanded to be let out, to see him. She didn't tell Sesshomaru this. Things were clicking into place. So she wasn't a strong human, just a pathetic demon cursed into a human existence. Sesshomaru could never love a woman who was weak enough to succumb to curses. She also must have done something horrendous to induce such a vile punishment. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to know. What if her demon was evil and bloodthirsty? What if she tried to kill Rin? The thought made her sick to her stomach and she turned to her side and heaved.

Sesshomaru was polite enough to turn away, but he placed a hand on her back and rubbed her shoulder in soothing circles. When her stomach was empty, he offered her more tea and she accepted it gratefully. One question was lingering on her mind, but she was too afraid to ask. Sesshomaru gave her a knowing look.

"I don't know what you are. You blacked out before any definitive smell was released. Whoever bound you was very strong," he paused and gave her a strange look, "and very desperate."


End file.
